Say
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Sequel to I'll Never Be With You. Hermione's P.O.V. Hermione made a mistake in the past. Now she must decide it's now or never before it's too late...again. Inspired by the song Say by John Mayer. Not a song-fic. Dramione. Please R & R!Rated T for languag
1. How Did It End Up Like This?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters as we all know JK Rowling does. Darn. Oh well...

This is a sequel to I'll Never Be With You, but instead of Draco's P.O.V. it's Hermione's. This story was inspired my the song Say by John Mayer.

Here we go...

**Chapter 1**

**How Did It End Up Like This?**

Today felt different than the rest, I could feel it. I don't know what it is or what will happen, as I am not a psychic. I'm not into all those Divination stuff like Treawley. It's been bugging me since I woke up this morning. It's like something BIG is going to happen. Whatever it was, I'm prepared to handle it. I was deep into thought when my secretary, Isabella or Bella as she preferred, shook me out of it.

"Hermione?" she shook my shoulder.

I turned my chair around to face her, "What is it Bella?" I asked questionably. Usually she never disrupts me without a call from the intercom unless it's very important.

"Um," she hesitated whether or not to speak or come back later. Noticing her pause, I nodded for her to continue , "There's mail for you and there's a package for you."

"Bella..."

"I know, I know I'm not suppose to bother you unless it's important, but your lawyer, Mr. Cullen, told me it was important documents that you have to see right away and..."

I cut her off by raising my hand to motion for her to stop, "Thank you, Bella. The papers then?" placing my hand out. When she didn't move I dropped my hand and stared at her waiting for the mail, "Well?" I snapped. Usually I'm not impatient, but when you don't do things immediately I tend to get irritated.

"Right. I'll go get it." she headed out to her desk and came back in. "Here." she placed the mail and package on my desk.

"Thanks." I smiled and she looked at me for a second, looking for any hint of my anger coming back. When she didn't she smiled back and headed out, closing the door as she left.

I shook my head and grabbed the package and opened it first. The documents inside were what I've been waiting for all week. I knew these papers will change my life for the better. Seeing as these weren't really that important, I opened the rest of my mail since I didn't have anything to do, since I finished the papers this morning. Not that I had no life, but doing the papers relaxes me somehow, like how sometimes ice cream calms a kid. Since I had no time to read at work, papers became my second relaxation.

As I came to my last letter, I stared at it in shock. It was an invitation. Why would anybody send me a wedding invitation? The last time that I remembered, none of my friends were getting married. Maybe it was a cousin? I looked at the top left of the envelope seeking any hint of who it was from, but oddly it didn't have anything. No name, no address, nothing. Strange. Curiosity got to me and I opened the letter. I took out the piece of paper, but I didn't have time to look at it since I got quiet busy suddenly with clients and meetings for the rest of the day.

Finally at eleven-thirty, I went straight to my office and sat on my comfy chair, resting my eyes. After a minute, I began to stand up again and gathered my things to prepare to leave. While packing I stopped to look at an ivory piece of paper that caught my eye. Grabbing it, I turned it over and I scanned through the invitation, but I hardly read past the second line. I sat abruptly, in shock and dropped the paper on my desk next to the documents from my lawyer. I guess this was what made today different, but why this?

I stared at the piece of paper right in front of me for a while and then looked at the pack of envelope next to it. I can't decide whether to look at the invitation or the papers. After the long day of work it had to end up like this? I already had enough problems as it is before this invitation came along. I sighed. Well it was bound to happen, this would be sent to me, though I don't know why. After all, it was on every newspaper in the wizarding and muggle world. He would get married to the most beautiful girl. I'm not talking about Ron and myself here. I could hardly call myself beautiful. No, I'm talking about Draco, yes THE Draco Malfoy.

You ask why I'm so stressed out about that? Well, four years ago I fell in love with him. Yes I, Hermione Granger, fell in love with Draco Malfoy. At first I didn't realize it, but right before I married Ron it just clicked. Even though I still married Ron, it was unlikely that Draco would love me back anyways. Besides, he left as soon as the war was over, meaning he didn't want to stay, especially with me. After spending those days with him at the burrow I thought he wanted to be friends... or more, but I guess I was wrong. But now, he just sends out an invitation for his wedding to me after four years? What's up with that? So, here I am in my tiny, yet organized office staring at the invitation and the pack of envelope.

The envelope, you ask, is my divorce papers. Yes, I'm getting a divorce with Ron. Why? Because…he fell in love with somebody else, Luna. It came to a surprise when I walked into a restaurant and saw them snogging. It's not everyday your husband cheats on you for Luna Lovegood. I felt guilty though, Luna told me she had a crush on Ron during Hogwarts, but I didn't know she was IN love with him. Oh well. They're happy, that's what matters. Funny thing was when I saw them I didn't feel betrayed or angry. I kind of felt…relief. Which normally when you catch your husband cheating on you, you wouldn't feel that way. I guess I really wasn't in love with him, well not it that way at least. He was more of a brother to me than a lover. Thank Merlin we didn't have a baby or else that would've been a problem.

I grabbed the papers and decided to get these papers done since it's the least of my problems. So I signed a couple of papers and before I knew it I was finish and I was left with the wedding invitation. I took a glance at the invitation and picked it up, I assume he's expecting a reply from me. So I read it once again:

_We are proudly please to invite you to the wedding of the life time of_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_And _

_Sofia Marie Fletcher_

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. He was getting married. I took out a picture from the envelope and I frowned. _They seem like a happy couple. I guess they were meant to be_. Somehow that didn't seem right to me, but it's how life's suppose to be. I looked at the clock on the wall as it rang, it was midnight. _Time goes by so fast when your having fun. _I thought sarcastically. _Yeah right._ I looked at the papers in front of me and sighed. _I guess I better go_. I stood up from my seat and got my robe and bag from the hanger. I opened the door and took one glance towards my desk before turning off the lights and left with the invitation still on my desk. It will have to wait until tomorrow.

As I walked inside my apartment, I walked towards my room and changed to my night clothes and climbed into bed. After hours I still couldn't sleep, the picture of Draco and his fiancé had lingered on my mind. Not only that, but also other problems that I've pushed to the back of my head. After I broke up with Ron all I've ever concentrated was my work at the Ministry and at the hospital. I decided to take two jobs instead of one to keep me busy. What can I say, I'm a workaholic. I guess I've been working a lot to keep me occupied from being lonely at home. So as I laid on my bed I thought about all my problems without a single sleep and before I knew it, it was already morning.

I sighed as the sun creep through my windows and I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, but before I did I saw my face in the mirror. It seemed like I was paler than yesterday and dark circles began to form around my eyes. I took some cream and placed it over them. Days like these, I keep a spare bottle of cream for my eyes. I got it for my birthday from a fellow healer, telling me it'll help dissolve them. I took off my robe and pushed the curtains aside and step into the tub to take a shower, but I heard the door bell ring. I covered myself again with my robe and went towards the door. I opened my door to see Ron and Luna.

"Ron…Luna, what are you guys doing here?" I looked at both of them.

"We have some good news." Ron grinned.

Luna looked at me and frowned, "Um…is this a bad time?" she said looking at my appearance.

I stood there in silent before shaking my head and replied, "No! Not at all come in." I said stepping aside to let them come in. They went in and sat on the couch.

"This place hasn't changed since I came here." Ron said looking around.

I closed the door once they stepped in and answered, "Well I've been busy with work…" I before adding, "Do guys want anything to drink?"

"It's okay, we just came from breakfast." Luna said patted her stomach as I nodded and sat down on the armchair.

"So…" Ron began.

"So…" I began too.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, before Luna interrupted.

"We're getting married!" She exclaimed as she showed me her ring. I looked at the ring at awe. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this. I thought they were here for the papers, but getting married? Already? We just got a divorce and he's getting married? I wonder when will I find someone to spend the rest of my life. _Man!_ _Why is everyone getting married? _I thought. I tried to find the words to say but I found I couldn't speak.

"We'd like to know what you feel Hermione." Luna grabbed my arm and looked at me worried.

"Well?" Ron asked.

I looked at both of them before finding my voice once again, "What can I say, I'm surprise," My voice cracked, and I cleared my voice to make it clearer, "not that I didn't expect it, but…wow, look at that ring." I changed the subject, "Must've cost you a lot Ron." I looked up at him.

He blushed before answering "It's Mum's"

I looked at him again in shocked. It's like I've been shocked a lot recently. I felt a pang of jealously since Ron didn't give me Molly's. Maybe he really wasn't in love with me then. Well that was a long time ago anyways. Now he found Luna, the woman he _really_ loves, and I'm sure she really loves him too. We talked for a couple of minutes, or was it hours?, before they left. Apparently, Ron proposed yesterday and they wanted to tell everybody their big news.

Even after they left I was still seated on the same seat. I began to ponder on how lonely I really am. It's been ages since I've even seen my friends. Maybe since I broke up with Ron... I guess it was my fault, for not having the time to be with them. I stared at the couch, where it was occupied before and thought some more when I heard the phone ring. I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hermione, where are you?" a worried voice came through the phone

"At home." I said obviously.

"Why are you still there?! Your suppose to come to work an hour ago!" I looked at my watch and saw it was nine o'clock already. Shoot. _I'm not going to make it. _I thought looking at my appearance. I guess it's time to take a day off...

"Hello? Are you there?" she spoke irritated.

I sighed and answered, "Um, Macy is it alright if I take the day off?" She was silent for a minute before answering sure. I think she was surprised that I was taking the day off since I usually don't. I hanged up the phone and stared at the couch once again to think. _What am I going to do today?_ I looked around my apartment before deciding to eat breakfast first. I opened the fridge and found out there was nothing. Right. I smacked my forehead, I usually eat breakfast outside…_I guess I have to buy food_. I heard my stomach growl. _And fast._ I took a quick shower and changed in record time and step out.

I thought it would be fun to walk there instead of apparating. Okay maybe not fun but walking will give me time to think. I think I've been thinking too much. I really need somebody to talk to. Maybe a room mate? Maybe. I'll decide later. Right now I need to get myself some food. This was the first time, sadly, that I smelt the nice fresh air. This might be a great day after all. I thought walking around and looked around the neighborhood for the store. After a few minutes I was in front of the store and walked in to smell fresh produce. It felt weird, but in a good way. _This is a new change._

I was walking down an aisle of fruits with a basket in hand grabbing a fruit when somebody bumped into me. I accidentally bumped into a pile of fruits in front of me which fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and sighed as I picked up all the fruits while the manger yelled at me. I was about to pick up a fruit on my right when a slim pale hand picked it up for me.

"Here." a voice of a man said. I looked up to be locked with steel blue eyes staring back at me. I know that eyes…can it be? We locked eyes to what seemed like eternity before someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see the women from the picture of the invitation. It is. I look back at him, smiling at his fiancé.  
He stood up and grabbed a couple of fruits and placed them back to their places and said, "Hello, darling."

"Um…Draco, darling we have to go now. My parents are going to arrive soon and we haven't even cooked dinner yet." Sonia or Sofia whatever her name is said.

"Sorry, I bumped into this lady and tried to help her." He then looked at me and said, "Sorry." and he went ahead with her.

I began to pick the rest of the fruits up before standing up when a voice called my name, "Hermione, is that you?" I look up to see Lavender coming my way. Then I remember who was in the same store I saw him staring at my, shocked, from the corners of my eye before following Sofia.

"Hey how are you?" Lavender approached me with a hug.

"I'm fine, you?" I smiled.

"Fabulous as ever!" she exclaimed and I giggled.

"Lav, honey it's time to go." Seamus said approaching us. "Hello, Hermione." he waved at me.

"Hello." I waved back. Seamus went besides Lavender and encircled his arm around her, whispering something I didn't quiet catch. Inside of me felt jealous on their relationship that I can never have.

"Sorry Hermione," Lavender began, "We have to go now, but lets talk again sometime. In fact here is my number." She dug through her purse and pulled out a calling card. "Feel free to call me whenever you feel like talking." She kissed me on the cheek and they left saying their goodbyes.

As soon as they left I resumed shopping for food. An hour later I finished and paid for whatever I grabbed and left the store. I thought to myself that I will never go back to the grocery store again after the chaos that was brought upon me. Besides the manger probably put me on his wanted list, as a person who can't shop here anymore. Also, I don't want a bump into trouble again.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Should I continue or should I just delete it? Please Review so I can update the next chapter...if you want...I made a few changes and added more into the story.


	2. Friends Know Best

**Disclaimer:** We all know who really owns these characters, so why pretend?

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Friends Know Best**

When I stepped out I headed towards the nearest alley and apparted to my place with all the shopping bags in front of me. I opened my door to find Ginny inside. She stood up and smiled at me before helping me with my bags. "What are you doing here? Actually, how did you get inside?" I asked questionably as we walked into the kitchen.

"Remember you gave me a spare key?" she said putting things inside the fridge. I thought about it for awhile and I did remember giving her a key, just in case for emergency. Maybe I shouldn't have gave her the key.

"Right, I forgot." I said helping her unload.

"So…I heard you took the day off and I was wondering…" she started and stopped what she was doing to see my reaction.

"No." I said clearly.

"But Hermione!" she protested.

"Ginny, I just want to relax."

"But spending the time with me IS relaxing." I rolled my eyes, "Please, Hermione! We never spend time together anymore!"

"I don't know…"I said looking around thinking of an excuse to do. I remember spending time with her was anything **BUT** relaxing.

"Pwease Mione…" she pouted and gave her best puppy face. "Pwetty Pwease" I thought for a minute before nodding. It's true I never spend time with her anymore. I guess I better give up, she'll be bothering me until she gets her way, so I finally nodded and said yes. She jumped up and down excitedly and shrieked while I covered my sensitive ears. After, what it seems like minutes, she calmed down and grin. I grin back at her, as I never seen her happy in awhile, ever since I became a workaholic I just didn't have time for her. It pains her that I don't even take time to rest, she's been telling me I would get sick if I continue like this, but I'd never listen to her and ignored her. One time I got sick and she kept telling me I told you so, but I ignored that too and told her that somebody was sick and I caught it. I knew she was right so I gave in and followed her orders and worked a couple of hours lesser, at least then she won't complain to me that I'm working too much.

"So where to?" I asked after a while.

"It's a surprise…" She beamed as she grabbed my wrist to the door.

"Wait!" I stopped her before she went out the door.

"What now? You agreed to come, didn't you?" she said irritated.

"Where ever we're going I'm sure it's not a meeting or a press conference…" I looked down on my apparel. She looked at my apparel at the same time.

"Oh. Well then we have to fix that don't we?" She dragged me to my room.

"You know, I can walk myself to my own room…" When she sat me on my bed.

"Well…you take a long time…besides, we're going to be late?" She went to my closet and looked through clothes she thought would be suitable for me, or rather her…

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked once again

"I'm not telling you!" She said still not deciding. "What is all this junk you have? They look like granny clothes…or something." She pulled out a long, dull, flower printed skirt out. "What is this?" she looked at it disgusted.

I sighed. "It's my mom's, she gave it to me on my birthday last year."

"And you like these…clothing?" She stared at me.

"No…"

"Hermione, are you telling me the truth?" she placed her hand on her waist reminding me of Molly.

"Okay, maybe I do…"

"Your serious?"

"Well what do you expect? I haven't been shopping in a while…" I heard her gasp

"Your kidding me?!" she sounded offended. It's not like I've insulted _her_ outfit.

"Ginny, if we're going to where ever your planning to take me, then I suggest you hurry up." I said tapping my invisible watch, indicating time was ticking.

"Right." she said and place the skirt back, "We're going to my place."

"So, why do I have to dress…presentable, if we're only going to your house?"

"We're not going to stay at my place all night, we're getting you an outfit to wear," I was about to protest when she cut me off, "and no buts. I don't care what you say, I'm offering to you, besides it's time you had fun. Oh, and don't count reading books and going to work as fun." How does she always know? After, what seems like eternity, we found an outfit for myself and we were at our destination. At first I thought it was a stop over, but when I found out we were actually going clubbing, I tried to protest, but Ginny told me no more buts till the night end. Seeing as I won't be able to get myself out of this situation I played along, for her sake. Once we went inside, I was shocked. It wasn't like any kind of club…it's more like a…pub, bar rather.

"Um…Ginny? I thought we were going clubbing?"

"We were but, it was too crowed, so I choose the first thing I saw. Jenna recommended this pub." We headed towards the bar and ordered drinks. While I waited for my drink, I scanned over the room and the banner at the front. 'Karaoke Night' it read. I frowned. I'm not a great singer, so why did Ginny bring me here?

"Gin…I don't know if you remember, but I'm not an excellent singer."

"Oh come on. I heard you sing in the shower, you have an excellent voice…besides we're here to have fun! I bet half of these people can't sing, including myself." I stopped listening after she said shower…she heard me sing in the shower? When? I stared at her and she stared back. "What?"

"You heard me sing in the shower? When?"

"At the burrow, though you should have cast Silenco when you planned on having a concert."

"I thought…"

"You thought no one could hear you?" she snorted, "Please, Harry, Ron and I would just stand in front of the door and listen, like we were your audience."

I looked at her horrified, "Did you really?"

"Of course not. I was just joking. I never told any of the boys about your…whatever." waving her arms. "Thanks." she said to the bartender, who handed our drinks. I just smiled, and went back to our conversation.

"Please, don't tell me your going to force me to sing in front of all these people."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." She smiled at me.

"What?! You weren't planning to….aww, fu-" I stared at a kid behind Ginny who was staring at me, as if he was daring me to say it. "fudge." I covered as I saw his mother coming towards. "So what were you planning?"

"More, like relaxing…watching people perform…um…," she looked around, "I'm going to the bathroom." she began to stand up.

"I'll go with you." I stood up grabbing my purse.

"No!" she said rather defensively and then calmed her self down, "No, you stay here. Wouldn't want to ruin your fun by following me. You should…socialize with the people. Yeah, you should to that." she nodded and left.

I began to sit back down a stared at my drank, before I looked back at the crowd. It seems like it grew every minute. If Ginny is planning on force me to go up that stage, I think would puke with stage fright. I may face Death Eaters during the War with bravery, but singing in front of people is pretty scary.

"I see your not socializing all the way across the room…" I heard Ginny say, as she sat back on her chair.

"People just doesn't seem to find me interesting."

"Hmm…indeed." she looked around at the people surrounding us.

"Why can't we just watch a movie?"

"Because movies are boring…this is exhilarating."

"Movies are exhilarating too." I mumbled.

"Oh my god." Ginny's eyes became saucers.

"What? What is it?" I looked around trying to find the source of the commotion.

"Uh…nothing." She grabbed my shoulders and made me face her.

I looked at her confused, "But you said-"

"Does it matter what I said?" she laughed rather nervously glancing behind me every once in a while. I tried to look back but she tugged on me, "How about we go to a different bar, eh?" she said grabbing my hand.

"Hold up," tugging my hand back, "What's all the commotion? I just got comfortable and now you want to leave?"

She sighed before debating whether or not she should tell me whatever is going on in her head, "Okay," she finally answered, "but promise me you would stay for the whole night without making a fool of yourself." I was about to agree when she added, "And you have to sing at least two songs." She grinned. If she thought I was going to give up that easily, she better think again.

"Deal." I said. She was astonished by my answer and I just grinned back at her.

"Well…fine." She gave up.

"Go on," I waved my hand to continue as I sat back down on the stool and she followed.

"Um…I'm just going to give it straight to you. Guess who's here?" She asked looking behind me.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Please review.

* * *


	3. Karaoke Night

**Chapter 3**

**Karaoke Night**

Draco? But…I thought I heard his fiancé say they were going to dinner with her parents? Then again, why should I care? Yeah, why should I. "Well?" she asked looking at m worriedly, "Do you want to leave?"

"Why would I want to leave because of Malfoy?" I sneered on his name to prove that I didn't care.

"So now it's Malfoy?" she raised her eyebrow on me.

"What are you talking about?" I acted innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hermione Granger. I know you had feelings for him then and heck, even now." she placed her hands on her waist and raised her voice.

"Will you calm down people are staring." I hissed, staring back at people who were looking.

"I'll calm down when you tell me the truth." she hissed.

I looked down at the floor and whispered, "Okay, fine I did."

"And…"

I looked back at her, "And I still do…"

She leaned back on her chair and smiled, "There, was it that difficult?"

"No." I whispered.

"I thought so."

We were interrupted from the sound of someone's voice booming through the speakers. "Hello everyone! Welcome to our annual Karaoke night, here at the Golden Knight. I would like to thank all my employees for making this possible. It seems like the room is packed, so give a round of applause for them," he paused as everyone clapped, "Okay, so now lets cut to the chase and let the karaoke begin!" He was about to step down when he came back to announce, "Would anyone like to be the first?" he said looking around at the crowd. When no one answered he said, "If no one will, I'll go ahead and start you guys off…"

"No!" somebody from the crowd said.

He squinted through the crowd and yelled through the microphone, "Hey Charlie! You want to take a shot of this then?"

"No thanks Henry!"

"Okay, so…going once…going twice…going"

"Wait!" somebody screamed behind me. When I turned around and saw him.

"You then, come up!" he beamed at Draco.

Draco ran up the stage beaming as everyone applauded for him. Who knew he had bravery inside him? "Hello." He talked into the microphone as everyone said hello back.

"Um…my name is Draco Malfoy and this is my first…so I'll like to dedicate this to my beautiful wife," he pointed to the crowd at the same woman I saw from the grocery store, "Sofia. Baby, this is for you." He said as every woman, except me, awed at him. Before he began he asked a guy behind him with an acoustic guitar, if he could borrow it. He sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and began to strum the first cords.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

His voice was beautiful. It was as if he was the one who wrote the song, instead of Edwin McCain.

_**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

I didn't know he could play a guitar either. He felt like a new Draco, not the Draco I met a few years ago, as if he changed for the better.

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

I looked behind me at his beautiful fiancé. She was beautiful. With long, brown cascading hair and bright brown chocolate eyes. She looked like a definition of a goddess, as if I could compare to her.__

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicideI'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

I'd do anything to be in her shoes right now, she has most likely everything I want…him.

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**_

_**As we lie awake in my bed**_

I bet every women envy her right now. When I looked around everyone had at least had somebody with him or her, a husband or a boyfriend, while I had none.

_**You're my survival; **_

_**you're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive not dead**_

I stared back at the stage. That morning I never knew he was alive until now. I'd always thought that he was dead or at least somewhere away from here. Maybe Sofia turned his life around making him alive.

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

I knew he had been alone during the war, after all he told me everything. About his mother, his father and his life. If I could turn back time I would've told him everything too.

_**I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache, **_

_**that hangs from above**_

Who'd think that I, Hermione Granger, was a coward then? I sighed. If only he knew, then these heartaches would fade.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

I looked at Ginny, who stared back at me in a knowing look. I don't know how she knew, but I thank Merlin she did. I don't know what I would've done without her besides me.

_**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the deadTuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said**_

As the song came to and end, I thought about what Ginny said earlier. If it was that obvious, Draco or Ron would have noticed, right?

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

I was cut out of my thoughts from the sound of applause.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" the host announced.

"She will!" Ginny screamed pointing towards me.

I stared at her with wide eyes, "Ginny what are you doing?!" I hissed at her.

"You promised…" she smiled.

"But not now!"

"Please…" she begged.

"Alright." I gave up.

"Come on, young lady." the host beckoned me.

As I walked to the stage I looked back at Ginny, who was beaming like a little kid who had just gotten candy. I stepped in the middle and squinted as the bright lights pointed towards me.

"Um, hello." I waved to the invisible audience, as the lights blinded me, "My name is Hermione Granger and…uh... I really don't had anybody to dedicate this to-"

"Yeah! She's single!" A guy from the back yelled and I chuckled and continued, "yes, well…" I went to the band and asked a request, but before I did I looked down at the guitar Draco had used. Maybe I'll do the same. "Can I borrow this too?" I asked the guitarist and he nodded before asking me what song I was going to play if I needed any back up. I nodded no and headed towards the microphone. I let out a deep breath and began.

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

I sang as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to stare at the crowd or at Draco. I just wanted to sing from the heart.

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

I picked this song because it's what I felt when I wanted to tell him…but I couldn't. It was so perfect.

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfectCause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth itYeahIf I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me todayGuess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

If I could only say what I wanted to say, I wouldn't end up like this, miserable and tired. All because I never told him…I'm the one who ended up being lonely and he's the one getting married.__

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind**_

_**If ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

I finally had the strength to open my eyes and stared at the crowd. I still couldn't see anybody, but I knew they pitied me. I knew my eyes were on the verge of bursting into tears, but I fought it and held it in. I wouldn't cry in front of them. Not in front of him. __

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

Everytime I felt weak to the knees, I would hold my guard up and pretend to be perfect. I wouldn't show my friends that I was weak. That's why at this moment I have to be perfect once again, so they won't see my tears.__

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

I don't know why I even agreed to this to Ginny. It's not like she's in my position right now. Is this what I get for getting a day off? The worst day of my life?!__

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping awayI stutter, I stumble Like I've got nothing to say**_

Ever since that invitation came along, my life took a turning point. It's like I can't control what I'm doing anymore. Like taking a day off, knocking over things and agreeing to Ginny! Though…she didn't know that this was going to happen or did she? __

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

I remember singing this song at Hogwarts when I had feelings for Ron before. Now what happened? I divorce him, and developed a crush…no fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Why? I have no idea…

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to sayI'd say I wanna blow you...away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to seeI want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say**_

As I finished the song I was welcomed with silence. Was my voice that bad? I told Ginny I couldn't sing and yet…she convince me that my voice was as beautiful as an angel, or that's what I thought. I sighed and began to head back to my seat when the audience stood up and applauded. Never in my life had I had a standing ovation, or any ovation at all. I was in awe. As I walked towards Ginny they all sat down for the next person to sing. I stared at Ginny and she just beamed.

"I thought-" I asked confused.

"You thought what?"

"I thought they didn't like my voice." I whispered as I sat down on my chair.

"Please…you were a singing goddess. They were very speechless." she exaggerated.

"That can't be true." I nodded my head sideways disbelieving.

"Oh, it is." she beamed wider. I took a drink and stared anywhere but her. I don't know if that experience was a bad thing or a good, but I loved it. I just smiled to myself before staring at the stage for the next performer. _Maybe this night isn't so bad after all. _

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Sorry if I didn't update sooner, I'm so busy with school going on...


	4. His Fiancé

**Chapter 4**

**His Fiancé**

It wasn't long before someone I haven't seen in ages tapped my shoulder. As I turned around and was completely shocked.

"Zabini?"

"Now, Now Granger. I thought we've made a truce?" he smirked.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" I asked. I already knew why, but why did he come up to me exactly?

"Well, as you can saw I'm here with Dray and his girlfriend, excuse me, fiancé. What brings you here?"

"I'm here with Ginny-" I turned around to find her seat empty. Where did she go?

"Really…" He looked behind me and raised an eyebrow, "because no one is here…"

"I swear she was right here besides me a minute ago.." I looked around the crowded room for a red-haired women, but saw none. I sighed. "Oh, well. I better go." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff.

"No! Stay!" He blocked my way. I tried to go past him again but he kept blocking my way. I raised my eyebrows at him in curiosity and he just smiled at me.

I folded my arms and tapped my foot repeatedly, "Okay, Okay I'll stay, but tell me why?"

He paused for a second and responded, "Don't you want to catch up?"

"I don't know…" I looked around if Draco and his fiancé was still around. It would awkward to hang around.

"Come on, Hermione. Please…" he practically begged. Blaise begging is a very rare thing, but knowing Blaise he's planning something mischievous. In fact…Ginny seemed a bit mischievous too. Interesting… "Please" he squeaked.

Me, being me I finally agreed, "Okay, fine. I'll stay." What can I say I'm a sucker for being nice…too nice.

"That'll be great" He lightened up. I grabbed my beer right before he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, "If you'll follow me…"

As he pulled I tried to catch up to his pace, was he bouncing? "Where are we going?" I asked confused.

He stopped and looked at me strangely, "To our table of course…" he said as if it was so obvious. He began to walk again when I tried to pull my hand away.

"By 'our' table who do you mean?" Please don't tell me that-

"Draco, Sofia and I, of course." Of course. I thought grudging as he pulled me once again.

"Splendid." I mumbled sarcastically.

He stopped again and looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing." I said cheerfully.

As we neared his table I saw Draco and his fiancé in a heated conversation. A bit lovey-dovey don't you think? Once we approached Draco looked up at us in surprise when he saw me. As soon as he looked up Draco's fiancé stared at Blaise then me, smiling as if knowing, "Blaise, who's your friend? Have you been keeping secrets from us?" she teased. I heard Draco snorted at the comment then covered it to a cough when his fiancé looked at him. As if.

Blaise cleared his voice, "Ha-ha, very funny." he rolled his eyes, "Sofie this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Sofia Fletcher."

When I reached my hand towards her she stood up and shock my hand before I did, "It's a pleasure to meet you." she beamed.

"You too." I forced a smile. Thank Merlin no one knows.

"And of course you know Dray.." Blaise pointed at Draco

I stared at Draco for a while and nodded, "Of course." I whispered and he nodded. Our table was awfully quiet for a few moments before somebody spoke up.

"So Blaise, you didn't answer my question. Are you dating?" she nudged Blaise, wiggling her eyebrows.

Blaise sighed, "Unfortunately, no." He looked at me and placed his hand on his heart and pouted. I giggled at his dramatic effect.

"Unfortunately." I snorted.

She looked at us confused, "So why not? You two seem like a perfect couple."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at me, "What do you say Herms? Will go out with me?" He took my hands in his arms and brought it to his chest.

I pretended to think and smiled, "Hmmm….definitely, maybe…I have to think about it." he chuckled at let go of my hands. I looked at him and shook my head.

Somebody cleared their throat, I looked at the sound and saw it was Draco, "Why don't you have a seat?" he gestured to the empty seats.

I looked at Blaise and answered, "Sure." Blaise and I both sat down and made ourselves comfortable before Sofia barged with a question.

"So, Hermione, tell me about yourself." she leaned in to hear a little bit anxious aren't we?

I cleared my throat, "Well, I'm a Healer and a Ministry official…"

She cut me off, "Wow, two jobs? I can't even handle one job!" she exclaimed.

I looked at Draco in surprise and looked at Sofia, "You work?"

"Of course, Draco here refused to let me work, but being me I love my job!"

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a teacher. A preschool teacher to be precise." She beamed. She's scaring me a bit. Scratch that, she's scaring me a lot.

"Really?" I sounded interested.

"Yes. I just love children. When Draco and I get married, I want as many children! Like…" she paused and tried to search for her answer.

"Like the Weasley's?" I cut off looking at Blaise as he smirked at me in humor.

"No.." Draco began shaking his head.

"Yes! I so envy Molly for having many children!" She pointed.

Draco's face paled and looked at her in horror and hissed, seeing as we were surrounded by people, "You can't be serious?! You want that many children? Why not two or one?"

Sofia just giggled and slapped Draco's arm playfully, "Silly Draco, What's so great about two or one children?" she looked at me.

"I agree.." Blaise nodded his head, trying so hard not to burst in laughter.

"Zabini." Draco warned.

"What?" Blaise acted confused.

"Well, that's awesome." I smiled trying not to burst like Blaise.

"Merlin." I heard Draco groaned but shook it off immediately. "If you can excuse us ladies," Draco stood up, "Blaise and I have to…talk for a moment, privately." I saw Blaise's confused look and stood up anyways with no question.

"Okay." Sofia replied as took her hand off of Draco's hand. I watched them walked away whispering to each other and then they were out of sight in the crowd. It was quiet at our table as everyone around us were talking. I couldn't stand the silence so I looked at Sofia and smiled. Wow…this is awkward…

Before I began to talk she talked first breaking the silence, "So, Hermione, how do you know Draco?" she asked curiously.

"We went to school together." I answered.

"Oh? Are you two friends?" she asked

"At first, no." She looked at me confused.

"Why's that?"

"Let's say we were enemies at school, but afterwards…we became…friends." she just stared at me, "It's complicated." She nodded as if she understood.

"He never mentioned, you were friends or about you at all." I bet he didn't

"I figured, let's say Draco never came into contact after the war." I thought back of the days Draco and I were talking to each other constantly. Now it seems like we're strangers.

"Why's that?" _Well aren't you a curious mouse…or cat? Whatever._

"I'm not sure. He never told me or anyone why he left?" I looked down at the floor. I wish he hadn't left though, maybe things would have became differently.

"You know after dating him for a while now, I still don't understand him either. He's just a mysterious guy." she shook her head as she drank her bottled water.

I looked up and forced a smiled at her, "That's Draco." she nodded.

It was silent once again before she changed the subject, "Tell me, have you and Blasie dated before?" She chuckled a bit and continued, "I know I've already asked, but I know he is a private person."

What the hay, it's been a while anyways, "Actually, we've dated before in secrecy, but it didn't last long." I remembered the days I used to date Blasie. It was the truth. We knew that we couldn't have a relationship because our friends and the war going on. We eventually ended it and decided we were better off as friends.

"Why?"

"We got tired of our relationship being private, so we ended it." I simply said grabbing my beer and sipped.

"Why didn't you take it publicly?"

I looked down at the table and saw a water mark and started to play with it, "It wasn't simple then. The war was going on and it was just too complicated." I moved my finger in circles through the mark.

"So, why not start over?" I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. Starting over sounds great, expect we've got a little situation with that.

"I just got out of a divorce this morning, I think it'll be right to wait awhile."

She gasp in shock, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. We weren't as love as before. Let's say our love had fallen apart." I looked around hoping the boys would come back soon.

"I hope, our relationship won't fall apart." I looked at her, seeing her frown.

"Oh, don't worry about. I'm sure you and Draco will have a long relationship. He seems to love you a lot." I whispered.

"Oh, nonsense," she rolled her eyes before looking at me for hope, "Do you think?"

I nodded, "I'm positive. I've never seen him happy, so happy." I took a huge gulp of beer when I felt my eyes began to burn.

"I guess…" she said bashfully.

"Your very lucky to have him." I whispered.

"Thanks." she smiled and looked down. Out of now where she began, "Do you believe in fate?" She whispered quietly.

"What?" I didn't quiet hear her from the crowd.

"Fate." she beamed which was pretty scary. Some how she reminds me of the way Luna acts…

"Um…no, not really. Why?" I sipped some more of my beer.

"I'm was just thinking how it seems like a coincidence to be at the same bar as Blaise."

"Blaise?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm the type of person who sees when two people are meant to be together."

"Really?" she just nodded, "Blaise and I?" I asked and she nodded again. I burst into laughter at the comment.

"What's so funny?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know if you know," I giggled in between, "but Blaise is quiet the player."

"I know but I believe that everyone can change for a certain someone." She looked at me seriously and I stopped laughing.

"Like Draco…" I mumbled.

"Exactly" she responded.

What exactly am I still doing here? Talking to her?! I should escape and leave immediately before the boys come back. Besides this is getting way to awkward just talking to her. Why did Ginny leave me so suddenly? I finished all my beer and placed it down with a clunk.

I stood up from my chair and excused myself, "Will you excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the restroom."

"Sure, I'll go with you." she began to stand up and grab her purse.

"No! No it's alright." I stopped her.

"You sure? We can wait for Blaise and Draco to come back…" She looked around for them.

"No. I'll be right back." I smiled.

"Okay." she smiled back.

I left immediately pushing through the crowds. I headed straight to the exit never looking back. As I was outside I let out a sigh of relief and walked quickly to the alley and apparated. When I arrived back to my apartment I went straight to the sofa and laid down there not even changing. I can't believe what just happened in there! I thought I just hope tomorrow would be better than today. Was my last thought before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So what you think? Don't forget to review!

* * *


	5. Breakfast

**Chapter 5**

**Breakfast**

"Good morning London! Today is Saturday the 25th of June. The time is 9 p.m. Here is a song dedicated to a loyal listener of ours." then I heard a blasted song boom through my radio. I immediately woke up and fell off my bed. I tried to stand up but I felt dizzy. Stupid hangover! I just had to drink so much beer. I plopped myself back on the bed and stayed there for awhile.

"You know, you're not the type to develop hangovers." I jumped with shock and turned around.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I thought again, "How did you come in?" I tried to get up but it seems my legs became jelly.

"You door was open," he paused, "Do you need help?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I'm fine." I got up but stumbled again.

He rolled his eyes, "Here." he grabbed my hand and I took it willingly.

"Thanks.' I looked around anywhere but him and I blushed, I hope he didn't see that. I looked at him again, "So why are you here?"

"You forgot your wallet." he pulled out my wallet from his back pocket and handed it to me.

I took it and he shoved his hands inside his pockets, "Oh, I knew I forgot something." I looked at him and opened the wallet to check if something was missing.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal any money. I'm not that desperate." He chuckled and I just smiled at him.

"Of course."

It was silent for a moment before he started the conversation, "So I felt like we haven't catch up recently." he looked down at his shoes as he rocked back and forth.

"Well recently, I haven't seen you since…I don't know…forever!"

"About that, look I'm sorry." he paused before brightening up, "Hey how about we catch up with a cup of coffee or breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" he nodded. Inside I had butterflies in my stomach from excitement but I remembered to keep cool, "Sure. Breakfast sounds nice."

"Great." he grinned.

"Okay, let's go." I began to grab my purse and headed out the door.

"Uh…Hermione?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and looked at him in confusion as he stood at the same spot as I left him.

"You sure you don't want to change first?" he looked at my apparel up and down.

I followed his eyes and looked down and saw I was wearing my pajamas, "Right after I change." I blushed and went back to my room.

"I'll wait for you." he said and walked passed me out the bedroom.

"Okay." I said to myself and closed the door to change. What shall I wear? Should I put makeup? Should I fix my hair? Ugh! Where is Ginny when you need her? I grabbed whatever, that looked wonderful, and put it on. I combed my hair and placed it into a high ponytail and placed some little makeup. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything is perfect and left the room. As I walked out I looked around for Draco but couldn't find him. Did he left? I checked my watch to make sure I didn't take a long time changing. It has only been thirty minutes, where can he be?

"Draco!" I called throughout the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I walked in the kitchen and saw him looking at a picture I plastered on the fridge.

"Oh my god!" I ran to the fridge and grabbed the picture and he chuckled. "You saw nothing!"

"It awfully seems like something." he chuckled some more, "It's not that bad, everyone has their moments."

"But not this!"

"So what if you and your friends are in your bathing suit…"

"Exactly! That's embarrassing!"

"Everyone wears bathing suits." he looked at me in humor.

"Still!" I sighed as he smirked at me knowing I was giving up, "Fine, let's go then."

"Thought so." he walked ahead of me and went towards the front door.

We stepped out of my apartment and went straight to the diner across the street and walked in silence. Until we sat on our seats and made ourselves comfortable, we began to talk once again.

"So…"

"So…"

The waitress walked up to us and interrupted, "Can I help you?" she was most likely asking him than me staring at him flirtatious. I looked at her then at him in disgust. Obviously he's too oblivious to notice. Gosh can someone hand me the garbage can so I can throw up!

"Hermione?" I looked at Draco, who looked at me worriedly.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you wanted?"

"Oh," I said in shock and looked at my menu. I saw the waitress rolled her eyes as if I didn't notice, "Um, would like the breakfast combo with a cup of orange juice please." I looked at the waitress who's expression seemed dull.

"Is that all?" the waitress asked Draco in a sweet voice.

"No, that would be all. Unless you want some more?" he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and said no. Was he mocking me or something? The waitress took our menus and left. Now it was just Draco and I. How delightful. I thought. I looked up at him and saw him look at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Orange juice?"

"What's so bad about orange juice?"

"I thought we were here for coffee?"

"You were but I, as you said earlier, didn't have breakfast yet."

"You still amaze me." he shock his head.

"Me? You amaze me even more when you were totally oblivious to the waitress who was practically falling over you!" he stared at me in amusement, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Let's see…the waitress?"

"What! Are you crazy?"

"So you are jealous?"

"You're a jerk you know that"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. So…how have you been?"

"I've been okay…Seriously what's up with the stares?"

"You've been okay? Your positive?"

"Positive."

"Okay, so where do you work?"

"At the ministry every Tuesday and Thursday, sometimes Saturday. At the hospital for Monday, Wednesday and Friday sometimes Sunday and-"

"Don't tell me you work at another job?"

"No actually I was going to say I'm off today. How about you? Where do you work at?" he looked down and played with his shirt sleeves. Now that I noticed he was wearing a dress shirt and slacks.

"I own the Malfoy Quidditch Brooms and Materials." he looked up, "Have you heard of it?"

"I don't think so, I haven't been around Harry and Ron lately when it comes to Quidditch, remember?"

"Right, I forgot. So…how are you coping?"

"Coping with what?"

"The divorce?"

"How did you know that?"

"The prophet.'

"Really?" he nodded, "Wow, I just filed it just yesterday."

"Yeah, well you know the prophet." he paused as the waitress came with our breakfast and said, "You sure you wouldn't like anything else?" the waitress beamed. "Nope.' he responded. When the waitress turned around to leave I rolled my eyes and began to dig in to my food. When I heard him clear his throat I looked up with a mouth full of food then swallowed.

"What?"

He smiled and pointed to the side of my mouth and then he said, "Here let me help you" he grabbed a napkin and wiped the side of my mouth. I just stared at him as he went back to his coffee as if nothing had happened. I stared down and began to eat once again, this time properly. It was silent again before he spoke up.

"So why did you leave so early without a goodbye?" I stared at him and raised my eyebrow.

"You're asking me?" he looked at me in confusion then getting what I was trying to say.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Look, I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Sure he was sorry now but was he just saying that because I was here? "Oh, your sorry now…" I mumbled.

He opened his eyes again and narrowed his eyes at me. I thought I'd never seen the day that Draco Malfoy is once again mad at me, "It's not like I wanted to leave." he hissed at me.

"The why did you?" I whispered not looking up at him.

"It's complicated." he murmured. His voice seemed to calm down a bit.

I looked up at him, "I'll understand." I pleaded.

"No you won't"

"Why are you so difficult?" I raised my voice. I knew people were probably staring at me but I didn't care. He still didn't answer my simple question.

"Why are you so curious?" he hissed again. Since he didn't answer my question why should I? "So what? You're not going to talk to me?" I didn't respond. I knew I'm acting childish but this is the only way to get my way. "Fine, I'm sorry. It really is complicate Hermione. I don't think this would be a good time…" he whispered, not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Then what is a good time?" I whispered back.

He sighed and said, "Just not now. Look I have to go to work, I'm really sorry.' he got up and left some money to pay for our breakfast and left. The whole time I stared after him. I can't believe I just blew my chance with him. I sighed and looked at my food. All of a sudden I didn't felt like eating anymore. I called the waitress for the bill and left immediately to go home and work on some papers.


	6. Someone Else

I would like to thank everyone who has bee so patiently. I am very sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer broke and I had to get a new computer and I had to re-type all my work, which was very frustrating. So please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Someone Else**

"So let me get this straight, you and Malfoy went to breakfast together?!"

"That's right" I said not looking at her, instead on my work.

"So?" she urged on.

"So what?" I said, still not looking at her.

"What happened?" she shrieked.

I sighed, "Ginny…" I dropped my pen and closed my eyes as I rubbed my temples.

"What?" she complained.

I closed my eyes and replied, "He's married." I opened my eyes again, "Obviously nothing happened or will happen."

"You'll never know!" she exclaimed.

"Ginny, honestly." I looked at her, disbelieving what she was urging.

"Hermione, who knows, maybe you can change his mind! Besides, I saw, I mean you explained like it was a really good time!"

"Hold it" I raised my hand, "What do you mean when you said, 'saw'"

"Umm.." I tapped my feet and raised my eyebrows.

"Ginny." I said sternly.

"Okay, fine. I saw you guys at the diner while passing by!" I looked at her in disbelief, "Honestly!"

""Okay…" I was writing down something when I felt eyes staring at me. When I looked up I saw Ginny beaming at me, "Okay fine I'll tell you." I sighed.

She beamed and scream, "Yay!" she walked towards the bed and jumped up and down it. I really do miss hanging out with Ginny.

"But first, you have to answer something for me." she paused jumping and thought about it for a minute and then started to jump up and down again.

"Okay." she smiled.

"Why did you leave when Blaise came yesterday?" I asked. She stopped again and sat down properly as if Molly was here and was disappointed.

"Next?" she asked quickly.

I dropped my pen and looked at her, "No next, you promise!"

"Okay fine…" she gave up, "Harry called. He said it was urgent."

"Then why didn't you tell me instead of just running off like that? I was a bit worried…" then I paused to add, "then I remember I was going to kill you!" I narrowed my eyes on her.

"I promise I won't do it again!"

"You better." I smiled when I got up and grabbed some more papers from the file cabinets next to my bookcase.

"Now it's you turn." I sighed and told my story.

"Okay…so I woke up this morning to find him right next to me." she raised her eyebrows at me and I knew what she was thinking, "Ginny, not in that way!" she just stared at me in disbelief, "I promise!"

"Fine…go on."

"Okay so he came over to bring me my wallet and all of a sudden he asks me if I wanted to have breakfast with him so we can catch up."

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff…"

"What kinds of stuff?"

"Stuff that you don't really have to know okay. All you have to know is that it didn't end up nicely."

"What happened?"

"I just asked him why he left and he got frustrated with it."

"You know I prefer you work home." I'm glad Ginny changed the subject, I don't know how I could talking about Draco.

"You know I'm starting to like it too-"

"Then work home!"

"-but I'd rather work at the office and the hospital."

"Why don't you just quit the hospital." Quit the hospital?

"Because I love helping people." I said simply.

"Then quit the office," I was about to respond when she beat me to it, "And don't say because you love to do papers."

"Hmm…" I looked down at the papers and hesitated, "You know what. Your right."

"I'm usually am." she smiled as I rolled my eyes. She really needs to leave right now.

I stood up to go to the living room with her in tow. "I should quit the ministry. It only causes me problems."

She walked behind me as I gathered her stuff, "Exactly! So what are you standing here for? Go quit already!"

"I'll do that." I gave her stuff to her and opened the door.

She stepped out to the hallway and asked, "You want me to come?"

I smiled, "Nope I can handle it." I closed the door in front of her when she went looking for her ID for work.

"Okay see you later." she called out from the closed door.

"Phew. Finally." I sat back at my desk and relaxed with no distractions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't take Ginny's advice because who was she thinking? I'm never going to give up any of my jobs! I'm practically in love with them! Okay maybe that sounds depressing but I do!

I walked in the hospital Monday morning. I really love helping people in the hospital than the office. At least then everyone is very kind, especially the kids. I work for the children's ward when I work in the hospital every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. I at least took some time off on the weekends to have some time with my friends. I walked in the ward and was greeted by one of my favorite patient.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Edmund, how are you?"

"Pretty good. Healer Wes says I'm doing better than before."

"Well that's good. Say do you know where Healer Wes is?"

"I think he's checking Anne."

"Thanks." Healer Wes was the sweetest person in the hospital, but unfortunately he was gay. There is nothing bad about being gay but with a cute face like his girls in this building get disappointed.

"hey Hermione, how's it going?" he asked not looking up from the clipboard.

"I'm fine Rick. Found that perfect someone yet?" he laughed and looked at me with his award winning smile.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Don't worry you'll find him."

"Same with you. Did you know that Draco Malfoy is back in town?" did I mention that practically everyone in the children's ward already knew my attraction towards Draco?

"Actually I did bump into him this weekend."

"Really? How did it went?"

"It didn't end well."

"Ah, the fiancé part?"

"Exactly."

"Did you know Blaise Zabini is in town as well?" Also the part that I used to date Blaise. Lets say everyone who works in the children ward knows everyone's relationship.

"I know. Actually Blaise, Draco, his fiance and I catch up on Saturday."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…you can say it was very awkward."

"But Blaise…" he wiggle his eyebrows at ,e.

"Please…you got to be joking. Blaise and I?

"Aww, I love you too." I heard somebody say from behind me. I turned around to see Blaise beaming at me.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Dray sent me here to tell you he was sorry?" he asked, "What did you do?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tell him too bad I'm not accepting it."

"Whoa, what happened between you two?"

"This morning is what happened," Then suddenly everyone in the children's ward looked at me with raised eyebrows grinning especially Rick, "Not like that!"

"What happened this morning?" I took Blaise by the arm and brought him outside to an isolated hallway.

I sighed and said, "We had breakfast."

"That's why he's saying sorry?" he said in disbelief.

"Not exactly. He just didn't want to answer my question." I folded my arms.

"Wow. It's as if you guys were a married couple or something." he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but I just asked him why he left without any goodbye." I said looking at the floor.

"I see…"

"See what? Do you know why? Can you tell me?"

"Hermione it's a sore subject. You should give him time to tell you."

"Is it because of what happened to his mother and his revenge towards his father?" I asked worriedly. If that's the case then maybe I should say sorry to him instead…

"Really you should ask him." I sighed. "Hey when do you have lunch?" he changed the subject.

"At 12 why?"

"You want to have lunch?" Lunch? Why does he want to have lunch with me?

"Um…sure?" I said unsurely.

He beamed, "Great, I'll pick you up." he took off with just that before I even spoke. I turned around to see Rick standing in front of me with a big smile on his face. I groaned knowing he heard everything. He was up to no good.

"Chica I think you should hold back with Malfoy." he folded his arms.

"What?" I started walking towards the ward looking for something to keep this conversation from going on.

"I think he likes you." I rolled my eyes and turned around back to Rick.

"Who Blaise?" I was about to snort.

"Who do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"But he just asked me to lunch." I shook my head, like that was possible. Blaise like me? Ha! I could laugh at that thought.

"As in a date chica." I ignored him and checked the clipboards on my desk. "He wants to start where you guys left off.." I paused an looked at him once again.

"Rick…your out of your mind." I went back to the ward and signed a couple of medications for patients.

"If you don't want him I'll be glad to take him myself?" That totally stopped me.

"I don't think he's you type." I know Blaise isn't bisexual. I began to walk again when he grabbed me and set me down on the chair by the storytelling area.

"Will you stop moving."

"Not until we end this conversation!" I argued.

"Chica, just date him! He's very fine. If you can't have Mr. Perfect, then find Prince Charming…" How did Blaise become Prince Charming?

"Let me guess, Draco is Mr. Perfect and Blaise is Prince Charming?" I tried to stand up but he sat me back down.

"Come on, chica! Time is ticking you better make up your mind…"

I sighed and gave up, "Find. I'll ask Blaise. Are you happy now?"

"Si." he grinned.

I stood up and began to walk the other walk when I had to ask, "What is up with the Spanish?"

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me, "What? Can't a white person speak Spanish?"

"No…it's just the 'chica' is getting out of hand." I smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"You better ask him this afternoon Hermione." he said seriously.

"Don't worry, I will." I sighed and walked to my desk. I thought about what Rick told me and I agreed with myself that I should just let Malfoy go, maybe it's for the best…


	7. Unexpected

**Chapter 7**

**Unexpected**

Okay I can do this. It's just Blaise not Draco. I approached him by the waiting room with nervousness. Oh man, I can't! I started to turn around but Rick was staring at me so I walked back towards Blaise. I'm a Gryffindor I should be brave. So I put up a brave face and came up to him.

"Hey." he said. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Okay, let's go then?" I nodded again. He grabbed my hand and we took off.

As we started walking hand by hand I sort of felt awkward. I let go of his hand and asked, "When are we going to apparate?"

"Oh, I decided to walk to the restaurant, do you want to apparate?"

"No that's fine." I stared around the neighborhood then asked, "How was work?"

"It was great. Yours?"

"Great." We walked in silence for the rest of the way. I don't know what has gotten into me. It's like I can't talk to Blaise anymore knowing that he probably wants to date me again. When we arrived to the restaurant and sat on comfortable chairs, he spoke up.

He placed his menu down and asked, "Are you alright"

"Yeah, why?" I stared at him.

"Well you silent and usually when your silent there is always something on your mind." he just knows me too well. I began to relax a bit knowing that he already knows why I'm acting this way.

"Is it because I brought you to some fancy restaurant for lunch?"

"No, it's not that. Remember I'm used to this with you when we were still dating back in Hogwarts?"

"Ah, so this is about that." he said understanding, "If it makes you feel better I'll just pay for your lunch and leave." he said attempting to get up.

'Wait, don't go. I didn't mean it like that." I grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"So what then/"

"I was thinking about it during work actually and I want to ask you if you want to…date again?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it's been awhile and you and I are both single…"

"I thought you would need space since the divorce."

"Well I think I'm ready. I mean you know me better than myself."

"You really want to go out?"

"Yeah, at least this time there is nothing stopping us from being together."

"But-" we were interrupted by the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked unsure.

"Yes, we would like the two house burgers. Hold the pickles and mustard and with the side of fries. We would also like one coke and lemonade." I was completely shocked. He still remembers?

"Would that be all?" the waiter asked.

"No we're good." Blaise smiled and the waiter left to get our orders.

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember." he sighed, "Look Hermione, maybe this would work out and maybe not…"

I stared at him, "So I guess that's a no…"

"No that's not it." he sighed, "How about we try and if it doesn't work out we'll be friends again?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

"Great, now let's dig in." he said as he saw the waiter approached with our food and drinks at hand.

After lunch we walked hand in hand back to the hospital and this time we had something to talk about. Like remembering the good times we had when we were together before and about how it was a coincidence we found each other again. I didn't even know that we were back in the hospital when he stopped walking.

"So I had a great time." he smiled down at me.

"Me too." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to have dinner on Saturday?"

"Why not tomorrow?" I pouted, just a bit. I didn't want to seem desperate.

"Because knowing you, you have a lot of work on the week days."

"You right. So dinner?" he nodded, "Where?"

"That is a surprise." he smirked.

I frowned, "Okay. I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Why Saturday when I can see you everyday during lunch?"

"I thought we were going to have dinner on Saturday?" I tilted my head.

"We are, but that counts as out first official date."

"Oh. So you want to have lunch with me everyday?

"Sure."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and walked inside and smiled. Maybe this is going to be great.

________________________________________________________________________

The past couple of days had been awesome. Everyday Blaise arrived in the afternoon to bring me to lunch, each day a different place and it made me happy. I don't know if I should tell anybody about our relationship but we were debating on Sunday. Apparently, he invited me to go to a ball with him on Sunday. I thought that was a great idea because I haven't been to a ball in a while. Finally Saturday had arrived and I was thrilled and nervous. I didn't know what to wear so I called Ginny and let her in on the secret.

At five o'clock at night we were getting ready for my date with Blaise. I was doing my make up when Ginny asked suddenly, "What happened to Draco?" she asked while doing my hair in front of my vanity.

"Draco?" I asked concentrating on my lips.

She paused and stared at me on the mirror, "Yeah, remember? The guy you were in love with just last week?" I just shrugged, "What happened? Did Blaise put a spell on you?'

I looked at her and sighed, "Ginny, this was my own decision to date Blaise. Besides Draco is getting married."

She sighed and returned to doing my hair and said, "So your basically using Blaise to get over Draco?"

"What? No!" I turned around and looked at Ginny angrily. How could she think that? Okay so what if it was half the truth, but so what?

She turned my head back towards the mirror, "Then why?"

"Can't you just be happy that I've found somebody?"

"I'm happy. I'm just making sure you don't hurt Blaise with your confusing emotions."

'I promise I won't."

"Good because this is such a pretty hair do to be wasted on fake emotions." I looked at my hair and smiled at Ginny. She really had outdone herself.

"Thanks Gin for the dress and the hair do." I stood up and hugged her.

"Your welcome. You still want me to help you for the ball tomorrow?" she asked grabbing my dress and gave it to me.

"Sure. Are you guys going?" I took the dress with me to the bathroom and changed into it. I hope I'm not too dressed up.

"Practically everyone is going." I heard her through the door and paused. That means Draco and his fiance is going to be there. I sighed and shook it out of my head. Not now. I walked out of the bathroom and twirled around the dress.

"How does it look?" I asked as I stopped twirling.

"Beautiful. See I knew that dress is perfect for you."

"You sure I can keep it?"

"Of course. If you want I can look for a dress for tomorrow for you?"

"That would be great. Thanks again Gin." I hugged her.

"Nonsense. That's what friends are for!" There was a knock on the door and we both jumped up and down in excitement. "Good luck! I better go now." she hugged me goodbye.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I saw her disappear through the fireplace and calmed myself before walking to the door. As I opened the door I was surprised to see it wasn't Blaise.

"Draco?" he was wearing jeans and a collared shirt.

"Hey." he said then looked me up and down and was surprised, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah…um what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but seeing as your busy maybe another time." he began to walk away when I stopped him.

"Wait!" he turned around, "You can hang out with me for a while. My date isn't here until seven. If you want?"

I saw him thinking about it then answered, "Sure, I guess." he walked back I let him in.

"Have a seat," I pointes towards the dining chair in the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as I went through the fridge.

"No it's okay. So who's your date?" I didn't know what to say so I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip, facing my back towards him. When I had the strength to talk to him I turned around.

"That's a secret."

"So you won't tell me?"

"Nope." I walked towards him and sat next to him. "So where's Sofia?" I didn't wasn't to talk about my date anymore.

"She's in France with a couple of friends looking for dresses for the whole weekend." he stared at the stable.

"France, really? Without you?" Who goes to France without their fiance?

"Yeah. Why?" he looked up.

"Well Paris is the city of love and she goes without you?"

"It's not like I haven't been to France with her before. I took her plenty of times. Especially on the first date." First date?

"First date?" I asked.

"Yeah she enjoyed it so much that that's where I also proposed." Somehow I felt very jealous and wished that Blaise would just barge in and take me to the date already. I had to make up some excuse to escape from this nightmare.

"I think my cell phone just rang."

He looked around for a noise but didn't find any, " I didn't hear anything?"

"That's because me and my cell have this strong bond that I just know when it's going to ring. Excuse me." Who was I kidding inviting him inside? I should have closed the door on him. I relaxed a bit more before entering back to the kitchen. As I came in he was on his cell phone talking to Sofia I believe.

"Yeah I'm fine here. No just have fun, don't worry about me." I leaned against the door way and listened to him talk, "I love you too, bye." I felt that big pang on my chest and bravely I walked to the seat next to him.

"So that must've been Sofia?"

"Yeah. She was having second thoughts about leaving me here and going to France."

"I would be too. I mean leaving your fiance? You just wouldn't know what will happen when you get back…" Oh shoot, I didn't mean that. I looked at him and he didn't seem shocked but disappointed.

"I'm not that kind of person."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I looked at him.

"No it's okay. I know that you've had your heart broken because your husband was cheating on you." I saw him stood up, "I have to go."

I stood up as well. "Are you going because of what I said?"

"No…" he paused not looking at me, "I just have something important to do at work. Have fun on you date." he looked at me and smiled as he walked towards the door. I sighed. Me and my big mouth. We were actually doing good up to this point. I walked towards the bathroom to check my make up and hair before Blaise came back. At least I still have one person to make a good impression on today. I heard the door knock and smiled at myself in the mirror and opened the door. I saw him in dress shirt and slacks and thanked go that I wasn't too dressed up.

"Hey." he smiled at me, "You look beautiful and a beautiful woman needs a bouquet of flowers." I blushed as he handed me a dozen roses, my favorite.

I smiled at him and took the flowers and smelled them, "Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Hold up a second." I said placing the bouquet in an empty vase and grabbed my purse and left.

"So where to?" I asked.

"You'll see."


	8. The Date and the Ball

**Chapter 8**

**The Date and the Ball**

"Wow. This is beautiful!" I spun around amazed by the sight. Blaise had kept my eyes closed with a blindfold as we apparate to a beautiful place so unknown to me. I turned around towards Blaise who was watching my amazement, "Where are we?"

He grabbed my hands and encircled his arms around me and whispered in my ears, "We are in Italy."

I turned around to look at him, "Really?" he nodded, "I love Italy."

"That's good. So how about a picnic?" I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"A picnic?" he nodded, "At night?"

"Why not?" he said as he walked behind a tree and took out a picnic basket. "Hungry?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes and I nodded. "Fine." I walked towards him as he placed a blanket down on the grass.

"You know I would never think someone would bring me to Italy." I said as I sat down on the blanket.

"Then you are one lucky girl because I never bring anyone here." he finally sat down as he finished placing the food.

"Where exactly in Italy are we?" I looked around at the beautiful lights surrounding us.

"You see," he pouring some wine to two glasses and gave me one, "My parents bought me a place here in Italy when I graduated and this is my land." Then he gave me an extra blanket, to keep warm, and snuggled with him.

"Wow. You own this." I looked around in amazement.

He chuckled, "Yeah. If your surprised about this you should see Draco's. He owns one in France."

I frowned for a minute and looked at him, "Is that where Draco lived after the war?"

He looked at me and said, "I think it's not my business to talk about Draco's life. He's been through so much after the war." he looked up at the stars, "But thank Go he found Sofia. She turned his life around." I looked at the wine in my hand and changed the subject.

"So did you prepare these meals?" I looked at the plates of pasta.

"I sure did.' he grabbed one of the plates for me and the for him. "It's your favorite, Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." he smiled as I sniffed the delicious food.

"Yum." I said as I tasted some. "This is delicious."

"Thank you very much.' After finishing out food he cleared the food and the glasses as we laid down on the blanket and we looked at the beautiful stars. It wasn't long before we slept into each other's arms till the morning.

My first reaction when I woke up was where was I when I remembered we were still in italy. I looked at Blaise and smiled. This was the perfect date I've ever experienced. I sat up looked at the beautiful city in front of me and then I had arms wrapped around me and I leaned back.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's not as beautiful as you are this morning." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered from the slight touch, "You know, you can cut the bluff. You already won the award for the best first date."

"Who said I was bluffing?" he kissed me on the cheek and the sighed. "We have to go…"

"Why?" I whined as he stood up.

"Because it's eleven o'clock and you still have to get ready for the ball…"

"Which is five. Come sit back down."

"Hermione, as sad as I am to leave this behind, I have a meeting with the tailor."

I stood up knowing we're not staying and helped him pack up, "Why are you going to the tailor?"

"I have to get fitting for Draco's wedding and Dray and I need to spend more time since Sofia is gone for the wedding."

"I heard of that."

"So you'll be okay with that?" he came towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess."

"Don't worry, I'll see you tonight anyways." he grabbed my hand and we apparate by my apartment. Once we arrived he walked me to the door and kissed me. I smiled and went in. When I stepped into my room I saw Ginny inside, I was about to respond when she beat me to it, "Where have you been? I was so worried about you! You didn't even answer your cell!"

"Gin relax. Phone reception doesn't work in Italy." Then I heard screaming and saw red hair bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god! He brought you to Italy?!"

"Yeah it was so beautiful there. Did you know he owns a lot in Italy?"

"When you guys get married I am so going to visit your Italian place…" After that I didn't hear what she said as she kept blabbing on about marriage and children.

"Whoa, Gin! We've only just began to date. Who said we were talking about marriage here?" I went to my closet and took off my shoes and jewelry.

"What happened last night?"

"We sat under the stars and we suddenly fell asleep." I smiled remembering last nigh and this morning. When I took out the pins on my hair and changed into sweat pants and tank top, I jumped into bed and sighed as I told the whole date, excluding the part about Draco when she left.

Ginny left right after our gushing conversation because she had to help Harry find a tux for the evening. So I sat in the living room and read a nice book before I fell asleep. In my dreams I dreamt of a wedding. I could tell it was my wedding since I was dressed into a beautiful gown and was walking down the aisle. I felt very happy and when I walked by I saw the people I love then I came faced to face with the alter. The strange thins was I couldn't see the face of my soon to be husband. I was walking faster this time to the alter as the image seemed to fade away each step. I was desperately anxious to see who he was but then somebody shook me awake.

"Hermione?" I groaned and saw Harry right in front of me.

"Why did you have to wake me up." I whined as I sat up on the couch. I rubbed my eyes and saw Harry and Ginny in front of me already dressed. Then I saw the clock behind Ginny's head and jumped out of the couch and ran into the room. "Why didn't you tell me it was four o'clock already?!" I screamed as I got into the shower.

"We thought you were already awake getting ready, but when we came inside we saw you sleeping. I sweat we just came." I heard Ginny through the door as I hurried my shower. When I finished I grabbed my towel and walked out to my room. As I saw Harry I screamed at him to get out and told Ginny to help. With a record time we were done and ready to leave. When we stepped out of my room I looked at Harry and asked, "Honestly, what do you think?" I twirled around in my dress.

"You look beautiful." he smiled, "We better go now, we don't want to hold up a crowd." Harry, after years of fame, still doesn't prefer to get all the attention for saving the wizarding world. He like many of us want to be a normal wizard with a normal life.

When we apparate to the ball I recognized familiar people from school and work. Is everyone invited to this thing? I excused myself from Ginny and Harry and searched around for Blaise but I couldn't find him until I felt arms encircle me and I smiled as I turned around and saw him.

"You look handsome." I said as I looked at his attire.

"And you, my lady, look beautiful. No gorgeous." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and entwined my hands with his as we walked to the entrance. "Are you ready for this?"

"Nervous, but confident." I squeezed his hand.

"I promise you'll be fine." he smiled. When we stepped into the hall, people stared at us as we walked pass them to our friends, who also stood shock except Ginny. When we walked to them it was silent around us except for the casual gossip but thank god Ginny was there.

"So…hello Blaise, how are you?" she asked.

"Great." he said and then everyone went back to their normal conversations. I sighed in relief.

"So it's been a while since I've seen you guys together." she smiled and I looked at her cautioned and closed my eyes. She wasn't suppose to mention that at all.

"A while?" Draco asked.

"Before?" Harry asked. "Since when?" he stared at me and Blaise.

I was waiting for Blaise to say something, but he didn't. So I sighed and replied, "Um…you see…um since Hogwarts?"

"So when you were married to Ron did you…cheat on him?" Cheat on him? Ron? Well, I probably could have…but cheat? Never!

"No. It wasn't like that. Blaise and I dated a while ago a Hogwarts and ended at Hogwarts." I looked at Blaise and Ginny for any help but they decided to be silent and leave everything for me. Great.

"And you knew about this?" Harry looked at Ginny in surprised.

"Of course. Seeing as she tells you or Ron, you guys would've beat the pulp out of him. We felt no need to tell you."

Then Harry looked at me and asked suddenly, "Did you guys…you know…back then?"

"Do what Harry?" What did we do back then? I looked at everyone and tried to figure out what he meant, but nobody knew. Harry sighed and leaned in towards me.

I stared at him shocked and responded, "Um…occasionally." I felt really uncomfortable talking about my intimate life with Harry, in fact, any one else in this room. I really hoped nobody heard Harry.

"Occasionally?" he raised his voice and people stared at us but he just smiled at them and told them there was nothing to see or hear and they went back to their normal state.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, but occasionally?" he just had to repeat it!

"What do you expect, Harry? I thought we were going to die! I don't want to be the last person who hasn't." I felt like crying. I never thought I was ever going to talk about this, out of everything else, here in a ball.

"So you didn't tell Ron?"

"I didn't want to deflate his ego…" I really didn't want anybody to know that Blaise and I dated before, so I would never thought of saying any of this to Ron at all or even anyone for that matter. Note to self: I thought. Never tell Ginny, ever, any secrets.

"Yeah…I'm confused." Draco said out of nowhere.

"I second that." Blaise said.

"You know what Harry, this conversation is over!: I tried to walk away but he followed me and so did the crowd around us eventually.

"Not until you answer all the questions!" He yelled as he followed.

"So what a great day we have, huh?" Blaise asked. Everyone just stared at them and then somebody jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah. You know I heard it's going to be great tomorrow too." Some guy named Mike responded.

Blaise looked at the fellow and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah." he answered. Harry and I headed away from the crowd but Ginny and Draco followed us.

"Fine. So what if I had sex with him?!" I hissed.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You guys were fighting about sex?" Ginny whispered not wanting to grab attention again.

"Wait, what?" Draco asked, "You had sex with her in Hogwarts?" he looked at Blaise, who had finally got away from the curious crowd.

"I think I'll just go…" I heard Blaise say as he tried to walk away.

"No you are settling this with me." I grabbed his arm and that's what started the fighting in the ball room. Eventually we got kicked out from the party and we still had our arguments outside.

"You know, this is all your fault, Harry." I complained as I sat on the bench next to Blaise in the garden where they kicked is out. Lucky for us the hostess wasn't that mean and told us we can stay in the garden for a couple of hours to cool down before coming back in.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?" Harry, who sat in front of me with Ginny by his side, asked.

"Can you guys stop arguing." Draco cut in, who I didn't noticed, sat by himself.

I sighed and looked at him, "Draco, when is Sofia coming back?" I changed the subject.

"Possibly, Tuesday." he looked down at the grass.

"I thought she was coming back tomorrow?"

"She wanted to spend more time in France before coming back."

"May I offer you some wine?" A waitress came up to us.

"Yes, we would." I heard Blaise say to the waitress, who smiled and went to get us some without asking us. Something is up with that.

"Well, Harry and I are going to the restroom and call mum to check the kids. Are you guys okay with that?" Ginny asked as she grabbed Harry by the arm as she stood up.

"Sure." I said and watched them walked hand in hand inside the house.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, as well." Blaise asked instantly and walked away without my permission. So it was just me and Draco, except for the trees and flowers of course. Great. I thought. This will be interesting.


	9. A Dream That Can Never Be

Hello my fellow readers! I would thank all of you once again for reading. This story got a hit of almost 500! I am so happy for that. I would, however, like some reviews also so that I know that all of you like or hate my story. It would make me so happy if I have reviews!!! So please don't forget to read and review!!

**Chapter 9**

**A Dream That Can Never Be**

"So…it's just you and me then, huh?" Draco said uncomfortable.

"Yep." I said looking around the garden anywhere besides him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to…" I looked at him and smiled before responding.

"You know, lately you've been saying sorry."

"Is it irritating?"

"No, I just remember when we were in the burrow and you kept saying sorry when it wasn't even your fault." he just nodded. It was too quiet to keep sane so I kept talking. "So how did you and Sofia meet?" I at least wanted to know how he met his soul mate.

"We met in France at a ball like this."

"Really? Interesting." he nodded. It seemed to me he didn't want to really talk to me so I sighed and stood up and looked at the beautiful flowers. As I looked at all the unusual and exotic flowers, I was reminded of my mother's garden and how I used to stay in the garden all day.

I stopped at a rose bush with bright roses and tried to pick one up but somebody grabbed my hand in cautioned. I turned around to see who interrupted me and saw it was Draco. I was slightly annoyed and snapped, "What-"

"Those are poisonous flowers. You shouldn't touch them." He cut me off. I was taken a back as he said poisonous. I stared at the roses and saw a bug fly on them before dying in less than a second.

I stared at him in wonder, "How-"

"I've studied flowers in France for a while since I was practically growing my own garden." I stared at him in shock. This was a new side of Draco I've never seen. We were just staring at each other for a while before I noticed he was still holding my hand. I think he noticed too as he let go. "You want me to show you around the garden?" he asked. I didn't know why he wanted to show me the garden when this wasn't even his. As if he read my mind he answered, "I've been here often that I remember most of them." he smiled.

"Sure." I responded quiet unsurely but was curious to learn what were so special about the flowers that surrounded us.

So that's what started the tour of the exotic, yet dangerous garden tour. It was the most beautiful ever but when he told me most of them were poisonous, I was glad he was right besides me or else I wouldn't know what I would do. It felt like hours before we saw dinner being served on the circular table on the terrace. When we sat on the table Draco sat on my left and Blaise, who came out of nowhere, sat on my right. Ginny and Harry arrived right after wards, hand in hand of course. When the waitress served our food, I saw Draco slipped a red rose by my hand. I just stared at it for a while then at him. He smiled at me as I smiled back and took the rose and placed in the pocket of my jacket making sure it wasn't damaged and it wasn't noticeable. I didn't want anybody to act confused by what Draco had done because, honestly, I don't know why either, but it was very sweet.

After dinner the hostess came up to us and allowed us to come back inside, but warned us if we caused any problems she's going to kick us out permanently. Ginny and Harry asked us if we wanted to go inside but I declined. I decided to enjoy the view of the garden and the starry night sky. So Ginny and Harry stood up and went inside the hall to dance as music was heard inside. I envied them for being in love and just wanted to be with each other. I was about to ask Blaise if he wanted to dance but when I turned around he wasn't there. Now where did he go? I thought as I looked around. Not seeing him anywhere I just sighed and watched the couples dancing with each other inside.

"If you wanted to dance, I would be happy to dance with you?" I stared at Draco, who was standing in front of me with his hand held in front of me, "If you want?" he asked unsurely as if I was going to reject him.

"I would be glad to." I smiled at him as I stood up and he grabbed my hand. I was about to walk to the hall when I didn't fell him move. "What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around.

"Do you want to dance here on the terrace? It's beautiful outside." he asked.

I looked at him strangely before staring up at the sky for any chance of rain and agreed. I walked back towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder and entwined my other hand with his while he placed his other hand on my waist. Somehow, I imagined this in a dream and it has finally came true. I had goose bumps everywhere on my body. I hope he doesn't notice it. As we kept dancing, I somehow leaned in and place my head on his shoulder until the song ended and he stopped moving. For some reason he didn't say anything and we stayed like this for a while until Blaise interrupted.

"Hey Drake, do you mind if I have my girl back, now?" We moved away from each other and looked at Blaise. Then I looked at Draco and saw him nod before leaving us and went inside. While Blaise took Draco's place and danced with me I looked inside and tried to look for Draco. When I did spot him I thought I saw him stare at me but when I looked back he was gone.

The rest of the evening was very uneventful. Blaise and I left real early because he has work tomorrow morning and wanted some rest. I told him I was going to leave with Ginny and Harry but when we tried to find them they were already gone too. I was about to ask if I can go with Draco, but there is no way in hell he's going to allow me. So I decided to just go home at nine o'clock. When I was at home I had nothing to do but watch TV and read a book. After a ton of reading and load full of cartoons I drifted off to sleep.

_I was once again walking down an aisle with a bouquet of roses in my hand. I felt very happy each step I took towards the altar. All I could see was a white blur surrounding me and each time I took a step it seems to clear a bit by bit. Once I was at the altar everything cleared up and I saw who I was going to marry. _

_He was dressed in a black suit and his silver blue eyes sparkled as I approached next to him. I was going to marry Draco? Inside I was very confused but in the outside I felt joyous. He took my hand and he stood in front of the minister who would bond us together. All through the ceremony I couldn't hear anything and see anything but Draco. _

_I was very confused and was in so much shocked that I didn't hear the minister say, "You may kiss the bride." I stared at Draco, who seemed to come closer each second. We were centimeters away from kissing…_

That's when I woke up abruptly. I don't know what cause me to wake up, the fact that it wasn't even real or the shock? Whatever it was, I can't seem to figure out why I dreamt of it. I know I should have been happy about dreaming about marrying Draco, but it's just a dream. He's getting married and I…I'm probably going to marry Blaise or be an old maid with tons of cats….Whoa, scratch the cat. I can't even take care of my own cat properly.

I got up from the couch and checked outside and saw it was already morning. So I took a shower and changed into jogging shorts and a large shirt with jogging shoes. I decided to go out for a nice, long jog to get my mind off of Draco. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed a bottle of water from inside the fridge and headed towards the door. When I opened the door I saw the reason of my problems.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering…" Then he looked down at my apparel. "Are you going out again?"

"Yeah, I'm actually going to jog for a while, why?"

"Oh, just came over to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"If you want you can go jog with me," then I paused. Draco jog? He doesn't jog, "Then again, we can hang out when I'm done."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he rose his eyebrows, "Are you suggesting that I can't jog with you?"

"No, not at all. I just don't want your fancy clothing go to waste and your hair messed up." I smirked at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and responded, "How do you know I can't mess up my hair and clothes?"

"Believe me, Draco. I know you…it's not really you to ruin your expensive stuff."

"But do you really know the real Draco Malfoy?" he crossed his arms and smirked at me as he leaned over the door.

"Ready to prove yourself? Are you ready for a challenge?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Bring it on." he smirked.

"Okay, let's go then."

"Let's," he smiled and added, "But first we go to my place so I can change into my running clothes.'

"Okay." I smiled and closed the door before we apparate to his place. I've already saw the Malfoy Manor before but this time it looked more brighter, happier. I looked at Draco and raise my eyebrows, "So your living at the Manor again?"

"I know is seems awkward but this was my childhood house. It brought back childhood memories, even if they weren't very happy." he looked around as we walked inside. "Just stay tight. I'll be back in a swift." he said as he ran up the stairs. While he was gone I looked around the manor, staying in place of course. I saw plenty of famous paintings including my favorite made by Monet, _Le bassin aux nympheas._

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped to the sound of his voice and spun around, "Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked. I just nodded as I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a gray, knee length shorts and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscles very nicely. I thought I was about to drool all over him before I controlled myself and cleared my voice. He probably saw my reaction as I saw him smirked and I turned around blushing, "You know there is no harm checking me out." I heard him say trying hard not to laugh.

I turned around very flushed, "I was not checking you out." I said hoarsely and I heard him snort.

"Whatever makes you happy." I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him but then he catch up with me and grabbed my hand and he apparate us to an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around a beautiful foreign land. It was even gorgeous than Italy, but only by a bit…

"Well mademoiselle, we are in France." he gestured to the city behind us.

"Wow." I saw the beautiful city of Paris and was surprised he brought me here, "Why did you bring me here?" I asked Draco without even looking at him.

"Well I decided we needed a place to run so I thought it would be best to run on my land."

"So this is the land Blaise said you owned." I whispered still in shocked.

"Blaise told you that?" I saw he looked at me from the corners of my eyes.

"Yeah," I turned towards him, "When he brought me to Italy.'

"Ah, the first date?" I looked at him as he sounded amused.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Well, usually Blaise brought girls there for first impressions…" he paused as he saw my disappointment, "But your special of course." I knew he was making that up for my sake but I just ignored it.

"So are we ready or are you going to chicken out?" I teased him.

"Me chicken out? Please let's jog." He walked towards a tree and I followed.

"Okay." I stretched and we lined up on the invisible line and I got into position.

"On the count of three." he looked at me and I looked at him. "One…Two…Three!" he ran even before he said three. I looked at him in shocked.

"Hey! You cheated!" I laughed and tried to catch up with him. He eventually waited for me and we ran together side by side. We talked about stuff we didn't have chance to talk about and laughed on jokes we never heard of. When we grew tired we laid down on the soft grass and talked about what were our favorite colors.

"Why don't you figure out what my favorite color is." I told him as we looked up at the huge, fluffy clouds in the sky.

"Okay, red?"

"Please. Red may be my house color in Hogwarts but I don't have to like it."

"Same with me."

"Really?" I turned my head towards him, " I always thought you love green." I saw him snort and he looked at me.

"Yellow?"

"Too bright."

"Green then?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Never."

"Blue?"

"Reminds me of people who are ill." I looked back at the sky as his questions kept coming.

"Pink?"

"Too girly."

"Then what is it?" he looked at me and gave up.

I looked him in the eye and blurted out, "Silvery-blue" but I didn't look away.

"Do you want to know what my favorite color is?" He looked at me never loosing contact.

"What?" I whispered.

"Hazel brown." he whispered then by the time I knew it he was leaning closer and closer. Inch by inch I could feel his warmth and my cheek growing flustered and I lingered to kiss him. We were so close that there was no room to breathe until we heard somebody cleared their voice. We both sat up and looked at the source of our interruption and saw an old French man.

"Monsieur Malfoy. What are you doing here?" the French man asked.

Draco cleared his voice and responded, "I was just showing a friend the land." he gestured to me. I know the man knows that a friend never attempts to kiss their engaged friend.

I attempted to smile at the man and said a shy, "Bonjour." in which he offered back.

"So where is Mademoiselle Sofia?" he asked Draco rather sternly.

"She's with her friends." I know Draco felt ashamed because he came close to cheating on his fiance as he remembered he was about to get married. I sighed and stood up knowing out 'catch up' is ruined.

"Hermione, where are you going?" he stood up abruptly.

"I'm going home. It's getting late and I think Blaise is already waiting for me." I told him and left without his goodbye. Just like my dream this fantasy will never last. Reality just hit me when that French man interrupted us. If he hadn't, I wouldn't know what would happen. He has someone and I have someone. There are things in life that we cannot get and we just have to move on because dreams are dreams and can never be.


	10. Lunch

**Chapter 10**

**Lunch**

I arrived at my apartment and closed the door and walked to my room but stopped when I saw Blaise wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks, but that didn't totally stopped me in place. It was the fact that he was wearing an apron and mitts.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the beautifully arranged plates and candles surrounding the table.

"I'm cooking dinner." he placed a meal on the middle of the table and took off the mitts.

"For what?" I asked but I saw him walk back towards the kitchen and I followed him to see what else he had in mind. When I did, he didn't have his apron on and gave me a bouquet of roses already placed in a vase.

"For how sorry I am for being such a jerk yesterday at the ball." he said as we walked back to the dinning table.

"All this," I gestured to the arrangement, "for a simple sorry?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he placed the vase in the middle.

"It's not just a simple sorry," he pulled my chair for me so I can sit, "It's for not being by your side all night at the ball." he said as he went to sit on his own seat and looked satisfied.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't really have to. I mean, I get that after the commotion you were probably frustrated." I said placing a napkin on my lap before realizing I was still wearing my smelly, jogging clothes. I looked up at him and asked, "Is it alright if I change because I just remembered I'm still wearing this." I pointed towards my clothes.

"I don't mind if you wear that. You look so hot in it." he smirked and I just rolled my eyes, "Fine." he said and I smiled and walked to my room to change. I came out in a cute, black, knee, length dress. After showering, doing make-up and looking at tons of clothes deciding what to wear, of course. When I walked out he whistled and pulled my chair out for me again and we finally had dinner.

"So how long have you been jogging for?" he asked.

"I don't know. I got distracted that I lost track of time." I said not looking at him rather on my food. I didn't want to tell him I was with Draco because knowing Blaise, he gets jealous very easily.

"So Draco danced with you last night." he changed the subject. I looked at him for any hint of jealousy or anger but saw none and responded.

"Yep." I paused before asking, "Are you upset?"

"Of Draco?" he asked and I nodded, "Why would I be upset about Draco? I mean there is nothing wrong with two friends dancing with each other? Especially is that friend was getting married?" I nodded. That was very true. There would be nothing more for me and Draco then friendship. "Besides," he added, "It would be like you dancing with Harry. It's not like Ginny would be jealous, right?" Right indeed.

After dinner Blaise had to leave because he had some paper works to do and so did I. I thought about what had happen from Draco's almost kiss and Blaise's romantic dinner. I laid on my couch in my pajamas thinking about my confusing emotion. One half wanted Draco and the other, Blaise. My brain told me Blaise because he was at least single and wasn't about to marry someone else. My heart told me a different story. It told me Draco will always be in my heart. Even though I knew my heart was right I didn't want to believe it. I'd rather have a headache than a heartache. It was just logical to love Blaise, in time I would fall head over heels for him and live happily ever after again and Draco and I wouldn't have those uncomfortable silence anymore. How much I wanted that so bad…but somehow I just can't seem to let it go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So just like every other Tuesday I went to work at the Ministry and did some paper works. When I went inside my office I saw the wedding invitation. The wedding was in a couple of weeks and Sofia was back from France today. This past days would be forgotten and Draco and I will still become just friends like Ron and I. it is strange whenever I'm in a relationship I'm always friends with my ex-boyfriends.

"Ms. Granger?" Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I looked at her collected.

"A Ms. Fletcher is here to see you." she looked at a posted note on her hand.

"Fletcher?" I asked. I don't know any Fletcher? Or do I?

"Yes, she says she's your friend's fiance?" Fiance? Oh…right Draco's fiance.

"Oh, do you mean Sofia?" I asked.

She looked at the note again and responded, "Yes, ma'am."

I sighed, "Okay send her in." When Bella left to get Sofia I began to fix my stuff because I didn't want her to see me as a snob. When I heard the door open I stopped fixing and pretend to work on something.

"Hello." she said when she came in. Her voice, for some reason, wasn't cheerful as her usual was. What's wrong with her?

"Hi" I said. "Take a seat." I gestured to the seat in front of me. She walked to the seat and sat down.

"So how was your trip to France?" When she didn't answer I called out, "Sofia?"

She didn't look up at me but responded, "If I told you something, can you promise not to tell Draco or anyone?" her voice cracked.

"Um…sure." I said unsurely but this was Draco's fiance so I decided to give her a chance.

Still not looking at me she began, "When I was in France I…" she paused then whispered, "I sort of cheated on Draco."

"What?" I couldn't believe what she just told me. This is huge! Finally I have my chance! But then when I looked at her I pitied her.

"I cheated on Draco. I know it seems weird for me to tell this to you but I had nobody to trust. I know your Draco's friend but I can trust you right?" she began sobbing.

I walked in front of my desk and kneeled in front of her, "You…cheated on him?"

"I was drunk!" she whispered then looked at me, "Believe me Hermione it was just once. I woke up after a party and I realized that I was sleeping on someone's bed…" then more tears streamed down her face, "I didn't mean to…I love Draco very much." And that is why I pitied her. I knew that they both love each other and besides Draco was very close to cheating on her too…with me. But anyways I sighed and mentally hit myself as I hugged Sofia and told her everything would be okay and that I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Draco.

After she left it got me thinking about the time when I told Ginny that I fell out of love with Ron and fell for Draco. It was like this situation because being Ron's sister would be tough than if she were his friend. Even though I know Ginny didn't like Ron because that be so disgusting, my part would be difficult. I have to force everything in order not to ruin their relationship. I decided Draco's happiness is the most important thing in the world for me. If he loves her so much I should at least be kind to Sofia.

________________________________________________________________________

For the next few days, neither Sofia nor Draco interfered with my life. They were probably busy preparing for the wedding that was in two weeks from now. I didn't know if I felt excited or disappointed about that day. At this point I was still confused between Draco and Blaise. However, after spending some days with Blaise was very appreciating. The dinners and lunches were mesmerized with him, but somehow in the back of my head told me that this wasn't what I wanted. So after a days of frustrating fights between myself I stood up from my seat to go to lunch.

I wondered why Blaise was too busy to come to lunch with me? Usually he would always have time to go to lunch with me. Oh, well. I thought. Whatever it may be it may be important for him not to miss. Maybe I'll go grab lunch for him when I come back from my break. Yeah I would do that. I thought.

I grabbed my coat from the hanger and locked my door closed. "Bella, I'm going to lunch." I stopped at her desk and she nodded. "Don't forget to take messages for me, okay?" she nodded again and I left the building. Usually I would apparate to the destination Blaise and I would have lunch, but seeing as he's not here I decided to walk around. When I walked past an isolated sub shop my cell phone rang.

I looked into my bag, not even looking at the caller ID and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione?" I heard through the phone.

"Draco?" I asked surprised, Great. Just what I needed, "How did you get my number?"

"Blaise gave it too me." I rolled my eyes. Figures.

"Oh." I said kind of dully, "Um, so why did you call?" I asked irritated. It's not like Draco irritates me, the fact that what almost happened at France was what irritated me. How could he make a move on me when he's suppose to be in love with Sofia?

He was silent for a while, as if he catch my drift, then responded, "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch?"

"How did you know I haven't had lunch?" I asked walking past several of other restaurants and bumping into some people.

"So you had?" he asked.

"No." I said. "But who said I want to have lunch with you?" I took my anger towards him as someone pushed me harshly almost knocking me down.

"Are you mad at me? He asked sort of sad.

"No, I was just joking." I laughed in my attempt to make him believe me. I was in fact angry.

"But are you mad at me?" he asked once again. Me angry at Draco? Nonsense.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you haven't answered my calls all week." So I might have had a couple of voice mail from Draco. So what? It's like that I was ignoring him…Okay fine I ignored his calls! I didn't want to have a flashback from France.

"I was busy." I lied, "Besides I answered your call right now, didn't I?"

"So how about that lunch?" he asked suddenly forgetting about the calls.

"Sure, I'll be happy to have lunch with you." I said tiredly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Why does he have to ask so many questions if we were only going to have lunch?

"No. I'm just tired." I breathe in and out before staying cool and collected before responding positively, "So where do you want to meet?"

"How are at the La Belle?"

"There's a restaurant called the beautiful?" How…strange.

"Yeah, it's located on 14th avenue by the Royal café." I didn't want to add to Draco that this was only to make up his behavior the other day, but decided not to.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I hanged up the phone and apparate to 14th avenue. I didn't know why but I felt anxious to have lunch with him. I know I shouldn't but I had no choice, I didn't want to be rude because he's my friend and that's all he'll ever be.

It wasn't hard to find the restaurant. It was huge on the outside but when I peeked inside through the window I saw it looked comfy. I walked towards the restaurant and went inside and saw him already waiting for me.

As I walked towards him he said, "What do you think of the place?" I looked around and was in awe. It was beautiful, just like the name. I was too speechless to respond that I nodded. "Good." he said as the waiter brought us to a table, "because I made this restaurant."

I stared at him from across the table in awe. "You made this restaurant?" he nodded, "What inspired you?" I had to ask. I probably already knew he made it for Sofia. No figures.

"Just somebody very special in my life." he smiled not looking away from me. It felt very awkward so I looked around, anywhere but him.

"Have you brought that person here?" I asked still looking around at the beautiful interior.

"Yeah." he said as I looked at him in the corners of my eyes. He was still staring so I kept looking around.

"Wow. She must've been really happy you made it for her." I finally looked at him and smiled. I could imagine when the restaurant had a opening Draco brought Sofia and told her it was all for her. I wished somebody would built a restaurant just for me. Though I was just being very selfish and jealous.

"You can say that." he smiled and the waiter came to get our order.

"What would you like Monsieur? Madame?" he asked us.

"We would like the house specialty and two glasses of wine." Draco said without asking me. What is up with guys ordering for me? It's not like I couldn't choose what I wanted to eat. The waiter nodded and left.

I wanted to tell Draco off but I didn't want to ask questions about my sudden anger, "Wine?" I looked at him, "You sure?"

He smiled, "Don't worry, it's fine." then added, "Besides, I won't let you leave without the taste of the most amazing wine you would ever taste."

"Okay." I gave up. Why not enjoy a glass of wine before going to work, "So what is in the specialty?"

"It's a surprise." he smirked. I knew he wouldn't give any hints so I changed the subject.

"So how is Sofia?" I hope he hasn't noticed about the horrible news yet or at all for that matter. That will surely tear him into shreds.

"She's been fine. She's…been spacing out a lot but I guess it's cold feet, don't you think?" I sighed at least he think it's a different reaction.

"Well being married before I'd say so." Or maybe she's done something real bad. Something inside of me wanted to say. A waitress gave us our glass of wine and our meals before she left us alone.

"So how's Blaise?" he asked taking a sip of wine.

"He was suppose to have lunch with me but he's real busy right now." I placed the napkin on my lap and grabbed my silverware and began to eat. "Yum," I said as I took a bite and swallowed before adding, "This is so good. You should raise your chef's salary. Who made it?"

"Don't have to." he said.

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"Because I made it." he said and began to eat. I stared at him with wide eyes and jaw hanging. "Maybe you should close your mouth, flies might go inside." he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what to say Draco?" I looked at him, "It's like you're a whole other person."

He stopped midpoint before her took a bite, "Is that bad?" he asked and chewed.

"No," I smiled, "Not at all." and I began to eat again.

"So everyday you have lunch with him?" he asked suddenly.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Blaise." he looked at me weirdly.

"Oh right, yeah." I lifted my glass and took a sip. As I did I sort of made an embarrassing moan and he just chuckled. "What?" I asked on his laughter, "This is good." I took another sip.

"I told you." he smiled and then carried on with the previous conversation, "Why, is it because he doesn't spend more time with you?"

"No, in fact he practically lives in my apartment." I rolled my eyes, "He's there breakfast and dinner."

"Breakfast?" he raised his eyebrows, "So what, he wakes up real early to make you food?"

"Yes."

'Interesting. You'd think he's head over heels for you." he shook his head.

"What if he is?" I looked at him seriously. What's so wrong with somebody falling head over heels for me?

"What did you do? Did you put some kind of spell on him to love you?" he teased.

I smiled and replied, "Oh, yeah the spell of love and possibly a dash of lust."

"Your bad." he teased again.

"Well I appreciate the compliment." we laughed then all of a sudden I wanted to ask. "So why did you ask me for lunch?"

"Because I wanted to give you something." he took out something small from his jacket and took his wand and made the item to it's original size.

"What?" I asked shocked. A gift for me?

"Here." he gave the wrapped gift to me. I tool it and stared at him.

"What is it?" I asked shaking the gift.

"Why don't you find out?" I raised my eyebrow and tore the wrapping paper. When I finished I saw it was a book. I looked at him again and turned the back over to see the cover. It was the Pride and the Prejudice, it was my favorite book but I already had the book. I was about to ask how he knew but then he beat me to it, "I remembered back in the burrow you used to read it so I got you one and got the author's signature.

"What?" I looked inside the book and there it was. Jane Austen's signature. "How did you get her signature? I mean, she's been dead for over a hundred years!"

"Well yes, but my mom had one from generations and I decided to give it to you than sell it to someone else."

"This was you mom's" I hugged the book as he nodded, "Then I will cherish this." I smiled at him.

"My mom will appreciate it because she also loved that book."

"Thank you for lunch Draco and the book, but I have to go now because my break is almost up and I still need to bring Blaise his lunch." I stood up.

"Okay, why don't I order his lunch here and I'll pay for it." he stood up too.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Sure." he went to the waiter and ordered to go. I looked inside the book and smiled. Then he came back with a brown bag.

"Here you go." I took it from his hands and looked indeed.

"What did you order?" I looked up at him.

"His favorite." he smiled at me as we stepped out of the restaurant.

"Have you brought him here before?" I looked at him while walking.

"Yeah, he was actually jealous of me that time, "he shook his head and remembered the time, "but he loved the food."

I stopped and he stopped, "Well I'll see you again sometime." I said leaning over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I don't know why I even did it but I felt the need to for what he's done for me.

"Okay." he said standing very still, I observed, before I walked ahead and apparate myself to Blaise's office.


	11. Heartbroken

**Warning**: May contain some swearing…just letting you know that there would be some swearing in the next few chaps. If any of you are the age of 13 and below, then please skip this chapter for your own good. Moving on…I would like to thank all of you who has been patient and who has been reading my story. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Heart Broken**

I walked into Blaise's office but saw he wasn't in there. I asked his secretary, Ruby, if he was still at his meeting but she told me he didn't have any meeting today. That got me thinking, why would Blaise lie to me? I tried to ask myself. I asked Ruby if she knew where he was and she told me he was out eating lunch. Another lie. Why wouldn't he have lunch with me? Was there something wrong with me? Did I smell? Am I ugly? Was I annoying? I couldn't seem to figure out the reason why Blaise would ever lie to me. I walked out of his work and tried to figure it out.

I knew that the ministry didn't need my help anymore so I took the rest of the day off with a brown bag in hand. I was even going to surprise him with lunch and all of a sudden he decides to make up his mind of not telling me the truth. Was he hiding something from me, was the last thought before I saw him sitting in a crowded café facing the window across the street.

Obviously, he didn't see me as he looked preoccupied looking at his watch. Then all of a sudden, he stood up and smiled and hugged a brown hair women. As I looked close I saw it was Sofia. What is Sofia doing there with him? I asked myself. Was she going to tell him about her accident? I thought she told me she couldn't tell anybody because she trusts me? I was so anxious that I walked into the café and sat at an empty table and place my sunglasses on making sure Blaise didn't see my face.

I tried to listen very closely and heard Sofia say, "Blaise, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" I saw him grab her hands. Why is Blaise grabbing her hands?

"Because, I'm getting married to your best friend, none of the less." she said removing her hand from his.

"Come on, he's as blind as a bat. He won't even notice." Draco is not blind and stupid. I thought as my temper rose.

"Maybe he won't, but Hermione probably will." Damn right I will be.

"Who cares about her," he said as he cupped her cheek, "All I ever wanted was you from the beginning, remember?" What the hell?

"Yeah, making me jealous was worth it. Come on Blaise, we should stop before someone gets hurt." Hurt? Guess what? I'm already hurt.

"Aww, are you afraid of hurting Drakie's feelings?" Blaise said in a baby voice. How can he do this to me? To Draco, his best friend?

"No…" She said and grabbed his hands.

"Then what are you worried about?" he leaned over.

"Of not being with you." she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't fuckin' believe it! The asshole! He cheated on me for Sofia, who also cheated on Draco. What the hell? I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed out of the café. I threw the brown bag in the garbage and ran. I didn't know where but I just had to leave.

Before I knew it I arrived at the park. This was where I would go when I was really young and wanted to escape everything that surrounded me. I would run to an isolated place where nobody will see me as I cried. I would call that my secret hiding place. It reminded me of good and bad memories that I didn't want to reminisce.

How could they do that? Why would they do that? Why would Blaise mess with me just to make that bitch jealous? If he fuckin' wanted her, he could have just took her away than playing with my heart. I actually thought he loved me. Knowing that I was so close to loving him back he just had to break it.

I heard my cell rang over and over again in my pocket but I ignored it. After a couple of minutes the ringing began to irritate me so I took it out and saw it was Ginny. I didn't know if I should talk to her or not. All I ever wanted to do was cry but then I had second thoughts as I answered it.

"Hello." I hated how my voice cracked. Now I know she's going to worry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Like I said, she worried.

"Are you home?" I asked wiping tears from my face.

"Yeah, why?" she asked worriedly.

"Can I go over…like now?" Maybe if I talked to her everything would be all better.

"Okay." she simply said kind of unsure.

"Thank. I'll try to explain everything." I said and hanged up the cell. I stood up and apparate to the Potter residence. When I walked up to the door, I was thinking about three years ago when I came to this exact step confessing my love to Draco Malfoy and my break up with Ron Weasley. Thinking of Ron, where is he? I shook my thought and pressed the doorbell. Instantly the door opened and even before I said anything, Ginny hugged me.

She let go and said, "Come inside." Once I came inside I became aware about my surroundings wondering if anybody would over her. "Don't worry," she closed the door and looked at me, "Harry and the kids just left to mum's. We have the whole house to ourselves." she smiled reassuring me. I instantly calmed down a bit before I walked to the living room and she followed.

Like any other emotional wreck I've been, there would always be a time when Ginny knew what to prepare: a box of Kleenex, a garbage can, some water, sometimes wine; when she knew I really need it, and a big fluffy pillow that has been over hugged. She was the best friend I could ever have. As I sat I instantly grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly to my chest. When she sat down she grabbed the tissue box and placed it in front of me.

"Whenever your ready." she simply said. I leaned on her and began to sob and sob until I felt like no tears were going to come out anymore. Then I began.

"I thought he could help my over obsessed heart." I started.

"Who, sweetie?" she looked at me and ran her hand through my untidy hair.

"Blaise." I said, "He cheated on me." I heard her sigh and then she told me to go on. "Then scum cheated on me for Sofia." she froze immediately.

"Sofia?" she asked, "You mean…Draco's fiance?" I nodded. "How did you find out?"

"I saw them at the restaurant together. I thought Sofia was going to tell Blaise her accident."

"What accident?" she looked at me confused.

"While she was at France, she got drunk and 'accidentally,'" I added invisible quotation marks to show sarcasm, "slept with another man and she told me because she says she 'trusts' me."

"I'm sorry." she said not looking at me.

"That's not the only reason why I cried." I looked at her sadly.

"Then what?" she looked at me this time.

"I felt so bad for Draco. How could she do that to him? Doesn't she know that he loves her so much? Doesn't Blaise know?" I asked Ginny as if she knew the answer. She placed my head on her shoulder and rubbed my back as another water works came out. I couldn't believe how easily Sofia decided t just break Draco's heart. How easily Blaise could break my heart.

Sure a month or so ago I couldn't care less of what Blaise did. Now that he changed my mind and opened up my heart to him and laid my love to him, everything had to change in a second. All because I received that stupid wedding invitation to a wedding that was so fake. Not only was the bride cheating on the groom, but the groom's best man was the whole reason behind the commotion.

"So are you going to tell him?" she said suddenly.

"Tell who?" I looked at her confused.

"Draco" she said simply.

"I don't know." I thought about what would happen if I did tell Draco, "I want to, but what if Sofia changes his mind?" That was a chance that mind happen. Knowing how Draco loves her he would believe her than me. Heck, he would trust her than anyone, "What if she makes him turn his back on me?" Nothing hurts the most than Draco never trusting me ever again. I knew I was about to break own all over again, but I held it back.

"Someone had to tell him eventually." she whispered to me. I knew Ginny had sympathy for me right now for being so weak, for giving up, "If not Sofia, then you should." There was obviously no way in hell that Sofia nor Blaise would ever tell Draco that they were cheating on both of us for that matter, "For Draco's sake." I thought about telling Draco the truth and I instantly decided to tell him.

"Your right." I told Ginny. I stood up and took a tissue and blew my nose. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"So does that mean your going to tell him now?" she said through the door sounding happier.

"Yes." I said confidently as I looked at the mirror to fix my face from any blotches and combined my hair. As I made sure I fixed everything, I walked out the door and got my bag and walked to the front door.

"Good luck!" I heard Ginny before I closed the door. I knew what I had to do. It was either he knew the truth now or later, when he catches the. Either way, I knew he was going to get hurt. But if he found out from me he might realize. I just hoped that when I did tell him that he would trust me.

* * *

What do you think? Don't forget to review!


	12. Trust

**Chapter 12**

**Trust**

When I walked into Draco's building I didn't know what to expect, what to say. What if he didn't trust me? What if something goes wrong? All these thoughts lingered in my head as I walked to the front desk.

As I approached the desk, the man behind asked, "Can I help you?"

I nodded and asked, "Do you know where Draco Malfoy's office is?"

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"No," I said, "but can you please tell him it's Hermione?"

"I'll try." he said and picked up the phone to call Draco then hanged up. "he'll see you at the 22nd floor." I nodded and added a thanks before I went to the elevator. When the doors to the elevator opened I saw Sofia step out. She must've noticed me as she smiled and came to hug me. I wanted to so badly smack her, but I controlled myself as I tried to smile back.

"Hey." she let go of me and smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Great…" she looked at her watch, "Oh, you know what? I have to go to the tailor right now." she looked at me, "Do you want to come?" she grinned at me.

"Um…I'm kind of busy." I said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Well, I guess I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Bye." she said as she left and I rolled my eyes. _Thank god she was so oblivious._ I thought as I walked inside the elevator. The elevator arrived at the 22nd floor and I went to find his office. A secretary by the elevator asked me who I was looking for and I asked for Draco Malfoy. She pointed towards the office at the end of the hall and I thanked her as I walked towards the room. Every step I took I got nervous and nervous as the point that I was in front of the door I couldn't breathe. I took a deep breathe and I knocked on the door.

Draco opened the door with that bright smile I always knew would make everything better. He had on a white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks. When he let me in I sighed I relief and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"So what brings you here to my crappy office?" he asked sitting on his leather chair behind his desk.

"It's not that crappy," I looked around his, indeed, untidy office. I had this obsession of being a neat freak and had a itch of cleaning up, "It's not as bad as Ron's office."

"So it still is crappy." he said.

"Okay fine, I guess it is." he smiled at my honesty. Speaking of which I needed to tell him something very important.

"So really, why are you here? Didn't we just saw each other," he looked down at his watch, "just a couple of hours ago?" he looked back at me.

"I actually need to tell you something important that I just found out this afternoon."

"Don't tell me your suing me for food poisoning?" he said teasing me. Draco can so take someone's mind off of things so easily. That's one of the things I like.

"No, it's not like that. I actually have to tell you something very important that that." he looked at me for a while and stood up and circled his desk to get in front of me.

"Okay shoot." he leaned on his front desk and stood inches away from me folding his arms.

I felt a bit uncomfortable and cleared my throat to calm down, "If I tell you would you trust me even if it would hurt you?"

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" he asked confused, "and why would I get hurt?"

I bit my lip before responding, "Will you promise to listen to everything I say before you argue?"

"Okay…" he said unsurely but confident.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and breathe out before opening my eyes and began, "After our lunch I went to Blaise's office and he wasn't there. I asked his secretary where he was and she said he went to lunch. He practically lied to me about being in a meeting and not even wanting to go to lunch with me."

"Why would he lie to you?" he asked shocked.

"That's what I thought too." I shook my head, "Everything didn't make any sense at all."

"So what else happened?" he implored.

"Well, I looked everywhere to find him until I spotted him at a café. He was sitting alone, no food on his table, as if he was waiting for someone to arrive." I paused as the tragic news grew closer, "When I came closer I saw he was with…" I paused again.

"With who?" he urged.

"Sofia." I just said.

"Sofia? Why was Sofia with him?" he looked at me in confusion.

"I didn't know so I went inside to listen closely." I looked at the floor this time not even looking at him. It was coming.

"They were probably talking about the wedding." he said sounding positive.

"That' what I thought too, but when I heard closely they were talking about something else…" I paused this was it. I didn't know if I should say it or not because I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want him to think I wasn't trust worthy.

"What were they talking about?" he urged, "Hermione tell me."

I looked up at him with pleading eyes and then looked back down, "I don't know if I can tell you." I whispered.

"What did you see?" he pleaded.

"They were kissing." I felt a lump on my throat. It was silent. I didn't look up to see his reaction. I just couldn't but when I did there were tears already streaming, "I told you, you'd get hurt." I said as I saw his expression turn angry.

He looked at me, "Your lying." he said pretty harshly.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I stood up yelling at him, "I saw it with my naked eye!"

"Sofia would never do that." he said shaking his head in disbelief. I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have listened to Ginny in the first place.

"Oh, yeah? The day she arrived from France she confessed that she got drunk and slept with another man." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now I know your lying. Sofia never drinks beer!" he walked back behind his desk shielding himself away from me.

"How do you know she's just lying?! For all you know she's marrying you for your money!" I yelled at him.

"You don't know what your talking about." he rolled his eyes. That just irritated me.

"Oh, I don't?!" I shrieked, " I just saw my asshole of a boyfriend, aka your best friend, snogging your fiance!"

"But that doesn't count!" he stood back up pointing his finger at me.

"Don't you realize that I do love Blaise?" I whispered.

"Why didn't you realize that he was a playboy? Didn't you know he wouldn't just settle with just one?" he scorned at me.

I grew angry but tears still leaked, "Well just like how you changed for Sofia, I know Blaise could have changed for me."

"But he didn't." he sat back down.

"You know what, Draco? I thought that if I came here that you, of all people, would trust me."

"Well, I don't know Hermione. For all I know, you could've changed for the last past years."

"For all I know, your not the same Draco Malfoy I came to knew as the guy I liked during the war. Now, I just don't know who you are and what you are." I mocked, "I just can't believe that you are so blind to notice that one of your best friend would ever take away the person you love from you."

"You don't know anything." he shook his head.

That just truck me," What is that suppose to mean?" I shrieked.

"Nothing." he just said.

"No, what were you trying to say?" I dared him, "Huh, tell me Draco? What is it?"

"Nothing!" he said fiercely closing his eyes then rubbed his temples.

"Really? Your just going to keep it to yourself? Your not even going to tell me how I'm a bitch or anything? Just tell me the truth Draco. What are you feeling right now?" I screamed at him.

"I feel like we shouldn't be friends anymore." he whispered still not opening his eyes. That just struck me. I felt like I got hit hard by the train when he told me that. But I gave it all my strength and responded.

"Is that what you want?" I knew he couldn't see me but tears were streaming again.

"Yes." he whispered with closed eyes not wanting to deal with any of this right now.

"Okay then." I said grabbing my stuff, "I hope your happy now that I'm out of the way. Have a great life." I said and walked out the door slamming it hard. I walked faster and faster to the elevator. I knew that people were staring but I didn't care because as soon as the door opened and closed I just didn't care anymore. _So much for trust. _I thought.


	13. Argue

Wow! Already 700 hits! I can't believe it. Really I can't. Anyways, I like to remind everyone to review, please!

**Chapter 13**

**Argue**

I wanted to go back to Ginny's but I was getting tired. Each time this day got worse and worse. I just wanted to go home and rest. I was so sick and tired of this day that I just wanted it to end. Each time, time was going by so slowly. I walked into my apartment to expect the other problem I didn't want to deal with right now, Blaise. I saw him sleeping on my couch with his shoes on and was snoring. I have no idea what I ever saw in him in the first place. Maybe Draco was right for being stupid into falling for Blaise. I walked up to the couch and shook him very roughly.

"Get up!" I said. Finally, after a few more shakes he woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes. He smiled and sat right up.

"Hey baby." he said standing up trying to hug me but I stepped away from him. He looked at me confused but I didn't care, "What's wrong?" Oh, he had to ask.

"Your asking me what's wrong?" I asked folding my arms, "Gee Blaise, why don't you figure it out?" I asked angrily.

"What did I do?" he complained.

"Okay, let's start with your shoes." I looked down at his feet then up at him, "Didn't I tell you never to sleep on the couch with your shoes on?"

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for you and all of a sudden fell asleep." What a great excuse. I thought sarcastically. Like the rest of the crap he's been giving me.

"How about when you lied to me about being too busy to have lunch with me?" I raised my eyebrows still angry.

"What do you mean? I was busy." he said innocently.

"Your secretary didn't seem to realize that. She told me you weren't at any meeting and that you were having lunch when I past by your office."

He sighed then replied, "Fine. I admit I wasn't that busy but I was in too much stress so I decided to go to lunch anyways."

"Uh-huh," I said disbelieving. "Then what can you explain your little meeting with Sofia?" I asked.

"What? We were talking about the wedding." he said slightly guilty not even looking at me rather the floor. Hello, I'm not on the floor?

"Don't give me crap like that!" I yelled at him, "I went inside and I heard you guys talk nothing about the wedding. None of the less, I saw you kiss her!"

"So you spied on me?!" he yelled back.

"So you cheated one me for your best friend's fiance!" I raised my voice.

"She made a move on me!" he complained. Yeah right.

"Then why, pray tell, did I not see you back away from her when she laid her lips on you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay fine, I admit that I kissed her but it doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh really? So our relationship doesn't mean anything to you either?" I asked.

"No, it's not like that! Hermione come on, it's not like you haven't wanted to cheat on me for Draco?"

"What?!" I looked at him. Merlin, does everybody know about my feelings for Draco? "I would never!" Okay maybe I was lying too but not as much as he has!

"I'm not stupid! That night on the ball when you danced with him I knew you had some feelings for him." Okay maybe he is as observant as me.

"This has nothing to do with this argument!" I tried to change the subject.

"But you admit it!"

"So what if I have feelings for Draco?" I admit, "At least I don't cheat on you. I've been a faithful girlfriend to you, Blaise." I have, I would never cheat on him or anybody.

"Oh sure. The only reason you probably dated me was to get Draco jealous!" Did I? I thought.

"Leave Draco out of this!" Even though Draco didn't want to be my friend anymore, didn't mean I wanted Blaise to talk about him like this.

"So now your sticking up for him?"

"Of course I am! He's my friend! Unlike what you've been treating him for the last week!"

"You know you want t be more than friends with Mr. Right, right? Because he's your prince charming, always there for you whenever you need him, aren't I right?"

"You know you could have been like that if you hadn't cheated on me! When I was about to fall in love with you, you decide to play with my heart?"

"Please, there was no way in hell you were falling for me. Everything I did wasn't as good enough as what Draco would have done!"

"I told you to leave Draco out of this!"

"To you it's all about Draco this and Draco that. How would you think I would feel?" he stared at me, "Even in Hogwarts, I wasn't good enough for you because all you ever wanted was Ron!"

"You said you wanted to just be friends!" I argued.

"That doesn't mean I did!"

"What is your problem, Blaise?" I finally asked.

"You're my problem." he yelled, "Every guy who tries to figure you out always have to be perfect." He argued, "heck, I didn't even think that you wanted a guy at all."

"So what did you think?" I looked at him, "that you weren't good enough for me?"

"Yes." he said.

"You could have just said that."

"But would that have changed your mind about Draco?" he asked. Okay maybe he had a point there. I probably wouldn't get over Draco but I was close to it. I heard him sign as he sat right back down on the sofa not facing me, "You have no idea how stressful it was to know that the person you love, loves somebody else." I heard him whisper as I approached him, "I'm not talking about just Draco but Ron too." he shook his head, "All I just wanted was somebody to love me and only me and I thought that when we got back together it would have happened if it weren't for Draco." This time I sat besides Blaise on the couch sitting close enough with some space between. I had no idea Blaise had felt this way.

"I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, I never tell anybody what I'm thinking."

"Do you want to start over?" I whispered to him.

"What's the point of that? Even if we try there would always be somebody in the way." he looked at me then whispered, "I think it was best that we were friends before and I think it's a great idea now." I was silent before I leaned over on his shoulder.

"If that's what you want I won't blame you." I said, "Just forget the argument. I don't care who you date anymore." I thought before adding, "If you want you can date Sofia?"

"Whoa, date Sofia?" he looked at me in confusion, "Was this your plan to dominate Draco?"

"No, I don't care anymore." I sighed leaning on the couch, "We just had an argument earlier. He doesn't want to talk to me ever again."

"Ever again?" he rose his eyebrow. "You sure that was Draco? For all you know he could have been abducted by some alien." I made a sad laugh.

"I'm sure." I sighed.

"Let me guess, you told Draco about Sofia and I?" Yes, very observant.

"Precisely." I said.

"And he didn't believe you?" he said in disbelief. I nodded, "Maybe I should tell him." he said as he tried to get up but I pulled him back down.

"No don't, he wouldn't believe you either. The only person who can convince him is Sofia."

"And Sofia won't tell him…" he realized.

"That's what I'm guessing too."

"So you can't talk to him ever?" he asked again.

"He probably doesn't trust me anymore." I whispered.

"How about I make him trust you?" he tried to get up again but I wouldn't let him. They might get into some fist fight.

"That's alright Blaise. If he doesn't want to be friends then I won't force him to." I rubbed my temples. I already had too much to deal with today.

"I thought you didn't want to be just his friend?" he asked.

"I don't. But seeing as I don't have a chance, his friendship is the most valuable thing he can offer to me." I sighed as I looked at him.

"Then you shouldn't give up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm giving in." I said getting up to the kitchen to get some water, "I'm tired of hiding my feelings."

"Then tell him." he followed me.

"I don't know if I can." I opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

"He's getting married."

"I know that, but I'll tell him when it's the right time." He didn't say anything to me but I knew he agreed. Maybe Draco and I weren't meant to be, maybe anybody and I weren't meant to be. I thought. All I could ever receive is friendship, but at least then there was no heart breaks, right? Oh, how I wanted to finally be happy in love, but I know that's never going to happen anytime soon.


	14. The Offer

Wow. Nearly 900 hits! I can't believe it! Anyways I really do appreciate all of you for reading. Once again I'm beggin all of you to please review!!!

**Chapter 14**

**The Offer**

Blaise and I were back to being friends and were happy about it. At least this time we could talk to each other about anything without any awkward stuff.

Days past and Draco and I still hadn't talked to each other. It was also getting close to his wedding, which upsets me still. I couldn't decide if I should go to the wedding or not. What if I did and he kicks me out? But then again Draco isn't that self-centered. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I walked to the hospital that Friday morning just like every day for the past week. It got me thinking about how my life would end up. While thinking about something absurd, I bumped into someone. At that point most of my belongings fell out of my bag. I picked up all my stuff and stood back up in a hurry, but I stopped immediately to see a bridal shop right in front of me. That's not exactly what caught my eye, however, it was Sofia in her gorgeous gown through the window. Before she made contact with me I quickly walked away remembering I had work. I wouldn't let that moment ruin my day. Not even close.

Once I was walked inside the hospital, Rick rushed towards me in excitement. That got me worried a bit, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, girl." he beamed, "but I should let you know there is one fine guy in the waiting room."

I looked at him and walked by the waiting room to find what he's so cheerful about. When I did I, in fact, saw a nice looking guy inside, "You're right." I said

"Well…what are you waiting for? Go get that fine piece of meat!" he urged, pushing me forward.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I'm not going to go after him. I'm done with that part of my life."

"Come on, it has been days since your recent relationship. You need to find yourself somebody at least."

"I'm fine. I'm strong without anybody for a while, haven't I?" I was strong when Ron and I broke up until Draco and Blaise came back into my life.

"Okay…then I'll go for him then." he said trying to threaten me if I didn't make a move.

I turned around, "Good luck!" I called from behind, beaming recalling his shocked face.

"Hermione!" I heard somebody call from my right. I stopped and turn around to see a student of mine. She was a student in training and I had to teach her and other students.

"Hey Remy, what can I do for you?" I asked her as she approached.

She gave me a clipboard with some paper on it and a pen, "Can you please sign these forms?"

I read the papers and nodded, "Sure." I took the clipboard and sighed where she pointed on the paper.

"Had you heard about Healer Carter?" she asked as I signed.

"Didn't Healer Carter leave to New York?" I asked not looking up from the papers.

"No." she said.

I looked at her in confusion, "But isn't her flight today?"

"Well yeah, but she found out that she's pregnant and can't go." she took the clipboard and added, "Besides her husband won't allow it, he want to spend every moment with her before the baby arrives."

"So who's going to the convention?" I asked.

"Nobody yet, Healer Maxwell hasn't decided yet. She's debating on having a meeting or just to cancel it."

I thought about the convention. It was at New York…away from Britain…I wonder? Maybe this would be a great opportunity to get away from Draco and everything. I remembered Ashley say it was the day of the wedding…that's perfect!

I don't have to worry about going and facing Draco! "Thanks for the info, I'll go talk to her about it." I walked away.

"So your thinking about going?" she yelled behind me.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Well good luck." she yelled once again.

"Thanks." I responded. I was walking towards Healer Maxwell's office when I saw Rick leave the waiting room. I wanted to know how his flirting had been so I walked towards him, "So…how did it go?" I nudged him.

"A disaster." he groaned.

"What went wrong?" I questioned.

"He was such an asshole." he rolled his eyes, "Did you know he was just playing with already two girls? One named Annabel and the other Jessica, who by the way, are sisters."

"Ouch." I started to walk.

"Yeah I know. Guys could be such jerks." he groaned again as he followed me.

"Not all guys are…I mean take a look at Harry?" I told him.

"I guess so." while walking he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Maxwell's office." I said approaching the office.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why can't somebody visit a fellow Healer?" I asked as we stopped in front of her door.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes and walked away. I shook my head and knocked the door and opened the door as I heard a 'come in'.

Healer Maxwell was the head healer in the hospital and like a mother to me. When my mother passed away a couple of years ago, she was there for me when I needed it.

I saw her smile up at me and folded her arms as I sat on the chair in front of her, "What brings you here this morning, Hermione?" she asked kindly.

"I heard about Healer Carter." I said.

"Ah, yes, isn't it such wonderful news?" she smiled.

"At least to her." I said not looking happy. I know that was a selfish comment, but what can I say? I just want to talk about business.

"Why do you say that?" she asked confused.

"Who's going to the convention then?" I asked.

"I was thinking about going myself, but being at such an age I don't know if I can handle studying and learning all over again." she said worriedly, "Do you know who can go?"

"How about I go?" I suggested.

"You sure?" I nodded, "I thought your going to a wedding that day?" Gees, does everybody know about the story of my life?

"I was but I decided not to." I whispered and looked at her, "It's complicated."

She looked at me in understanding and sighed, "Well, whatever your problem is, I hope you fix it." she looked at me in a knowingly look, "It would be such a pity to lose you from the hospital."

"So is that a no?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not saying you couldn't go. I just hope you make the right decisions, sweetie. If you really want to go, however, then I'll let you go." she gave a small smile.

"I want to go." I said boldly.

"Okay. I'll tell the head of board, but if by chance you changed your mind last minute you can always let me know." I smiled and stood up from my chair abruptly that I thought it was going to fall over.

"That won't happen! Thank you so much Susan!" I walked around the desk and hugged her and left on my merry way.

.......

I found Rick observing little Tommy and I poked Rick on the side grabbing his attention.

"Hey!" he jumped and Tommy laughed with his toothy grin, "You know that hurts?" he complained rubbing his side.

I rolled my eyes, "Your such a baby. It doesn't hurt."

"Well, I'm sensitive." he said as we moved away from Tommy when Remy came over, "So what's up?" he said walking to the patient.

"I'm going to New York." I said.

He didn't look at me and asked, "When?"

"Next week, Saturday." I responded.

"Whoa." he paused and looked at me in surprise, "Next week? Saturday?" I nodded, "Isn't that the wedding?"

"Yeah…" I said looking everywhere but him.

"What's going on?" he caught my action.

"I had a fight with the boys." I whispered still not looking at him.

"By the boys you mean Ron and Harry, right?" he asked curiously.

I sighed, "No, the other boys."

"You mean Blaise and Draco?" he raised his eyebrows and I nodded, "Girl, you got some explaining to do." he folded his arms and tapped his impatient foot.

So with that I told him what happened to me. He was upset that I just told him right now than earlier but he forgave me. He understood my situation and we didn't talk about Blaise and Draco anymore. Instead we talked about New York and boys, well in his behalf.

.......

When I was done with work I called a meeting with Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna. I was beginning to feel guilty for not talking to Ron and Luna in while. So I thought it would be best to tell my ex-husband and best friend everything that has been going on. As for the rest, I was going to tell them my departure. I knew that I was going to go no matter what they said but I wanted their opinions.

"So let me get this straight." Ron looked at me, "You used to date Blaise Zabini before you dated me." I nodded, "Then fell in love with Draco Malfoy during the war." I nodded again, "Then just last month you saw them in a karaoke bar and since then everything became hectic?"

"Yep." I responded looking at everyone around the room who gave reassurance.

"So basically you married me because you were confused?" he raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him in shocked, it sounded wrong coming from somebody else but I knew it was the truth, "Sort of."

He was silent for a while before answering, "Okay, now I understand."

I was flabbergast. I looked at him for any search of anger but when I didn't see any I asked, "Really? I was afraid you would get mad at me?"

He chuckled at everyone's amazement and grabbed Luna's hands, "I would have been mad at you if we were still together and had feelings for you, but I don't." he stared at Luna with love that I almost envied them. Almost.

"So, your fine with it?" I asked for reassurance.

"Not with your plan of leaving." he shook his head.

"I agree." Blaise confirmed.

"What were you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"You know it's better to face your problems." Harry stated.

Everybody looked at Luna for any suggestions, but she didn't say anything. Whatever she was thinking, I hoped she agrees with me. I looked at the rest and sighed, "See I knew you guys weren't going to approve."

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. I already told Susan that I was going-" I started.

"You agreed?" Ron asked.

"Yeah but-" I began again but was interrupted.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" Ginny asked once again.

"Are you going to tell Draco the truth?" I finally heard Luna ask and everybody looked at her as if she grew another head.

"I don't know." I told her.

"I think you should if you decide to go to New York." so she was on my side.

"Luna." Ron groaned.

"I think she's right." Harry said.

"About going to New York?" Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"No, about telling Draco." Harry said simple sitting on the armchair.

"I'm not sure…" I looked at all of them.

"He's practically getting married in less than a week." Luna said. "At least tell him what you felt for him for years, Hermione. It's now or never."

Something about what she told me had struck me. Now or never. I had thought those exact words a while ago waiting for the right moment to tell him and this was my chance. He was after all getting married very soon to the she-devil he calls his fiance. Everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. I stared back at all of them and responded bravely, "Your right, I'll do it."

* * *

I'll probably not update in awhile because of the season but I promise the next chapter will be done before next year.  
**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. The Confession

I promised you guys I would update the next chapter for the year, so here it is. I'll probably update the next few chaps next year...which isn't far away. So keep your fingers crossed that I'll finish this story next month. Enjoy this chap!

**Chapter 15**

**The Confession**

"So your actually going to tell him?" Ginny asked me as I packed most of my stuff.

"Yes." I responded grabbing some clothes from my closet, "Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again once I leave."

"Does that mean your not coming back?" she came by my side and helped me gather my clothes.

"I'm eventually going to come back but not anytime soon." I said not looking at her.

"So what? Your going to run away from your problems?!" she dropped my clothes on the bed, quiet angrily.

I sighed and looked at her, "Ginny, I'm not running away…I'm just confused." Then I looked down at the floor.

"Confused about what?" she raised her voice.

"I just need time." I whispered and went back to fixing my belongings.

"But you've had had time for the past years!" she argued, "What really are you trying to run away from?" When I didn't respond she yelled, "Hermione, answer me!"

"Okay," I paused, "I admit that I'm running away because of my hurt feelings. I admit I'm running away because I'm a coward. What are you going to do about it, Gin?" I felt my eyes sting as tears collected wanting to break free, but I wouldn't let it.

She calmed down just a bit and hugged me. As I hugged her my tears fell down on her blouse but she didn't mind as she ran her hands through my hair, "I could help you. We, your friends, can help you through this."

I lifted my head from her shoulders and stared at her, "What if that's not enough?"

She sighed and I watched her as she closed her eyes, "I guess…" she opened her eyes again, "I guess I could let you go." she pouted.

I smiled at her and hugged her again, "Thank you."

She smiled back and helped me pack the rest of my stuff, but before that she asked, "Do you know what your going to say?"

"I have no idea," I sighed, "but I do know that it'll have to come out sooner or later." she gave a sad smile and hugged me again.

"You know I'm going to miss you?" she whispered onto my hair.

"I know." I said rubbing her back to calm her.

"After all, whose going to take the job as this baby's godmother." I paused rubbing and pulled out of her grasp in shock.

"Your pregnant?!" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded as she giggled. We jumped up and down in excitement for the unexpected news. Once we stopped I asked happily, "Since when?"

"Well…just last week. Harry and I didn't realize until we went to the doctor's. He thought I got some sort of flu." she said happily.

"Wow. I just can't believe I'm going to be a godmother." I grinned at her.

"So does that mean you'll stay?" she beamed at me.

"Unfortunately, no." I said and she pouted again. "But I'll come back sooner than you'll know it."

"I hope so." she said sadly. For the rest of the day she helped me pack most of my stuff before she left.

……

A few days past and before I knew it, it was show time. It was time to tell him. A few days ago, when I called him to meet me at the La Belle restaurant, I was confident. Now…I'm nervous. What if he laughs at me when I admit my feelings to him? What if he just ignores me for the rest of my life? What if-

My trail of thoughts stopped as I heard the phone rang. I walked up to it and answered shakily. "Hello?"

"Hello? Hermione is that you?" I heard his voice through the phone, which made me melt.

"Yes." I trembled. When I noticed my mistake I cleared my voice and repeated clearly this time, "Yes."

"Okay…so are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"We sure are." I said chipper.

"Great so at the restaurant then?"

"Yeah." I responded rather squeaky.

"See you then." I heard before he hanged up.

"Okay then." I said to myself as I hanged up too. I checked the time and saw it was only three o'clock. I decided to pack some more since my departure, and his wedding, was tomorrow afternoon. Once I was satisfied, I checked the time again and saw it was already five.

I went towards the bathroom and took a nice, relaxing shower. Once I finished I dried myself and looked around for a suitable clothing for tonight. I didn't exactly wanted to be too dress up, yet I didn't want to be too casual. So I choose a nice white, camisole top and a black, knee length skirt with some cute ballet flats. I knew I wasn't as great in make up as Ginny had been so I decided not to wear make up.

When I checked my watch again I saw it was ten to seven. With that, I left my apartment and apparate to the restaurant.

When I landed in front of the restaurant I walked inside and got a table near the window. As I waited, waiters would come up and ask for anything but I would shake my head and they would leave.

When I finally saw him come through the doors he immediately spot me, seeing as I'm the only one who's sitting alone. He came towards me and sat down. He didn't look too happy or angry either, which was a good thing…I hope.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." he responded before it got all silent. Thank Merlin the waiter came by and asked for our orders to save us the awkwardness.

Once the waiter left I started the conversation, "So, did you just come from work?" I asked looking at his attire, black suit with a green tie. Figures.

"Yeah." he said, "They called me in before I took my break."

"Right." I grabbed my napkin and placed it on my lap before proceeding, "She must be excited for the wedding." I tried to give my best smile.

"Yeah." he smiled back, "She couldn't sleep all week for the excitement."

"I know how that feels." I said as I remembered my wedding with Ron.

"Of course." he said before the food came to our table. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, before I started the conversation again.

I cleared my voice to grab his attention. When he looked up at me I asked, "Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

He placed his silverware down before answering, "Well, Sofia always wanted to go to Hawaii."

I nodded and wiped my mouth with the napkin once I finished eating, "How about you? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care, as long as I'm with her I'm satisfied." he smiled, which hurts like hell when I know he was talking about her. That he really loves her.

"She's very lucky to have you." I whispered looking down at my empty plate and with that I got up, "I have to go." I said and walked quickly out the door. I just couldn't do it, I just can't.

It was already raining outside but I didn't mind as tears rain down my face. I heard my name calling and faint footsteps from the distance but I ignored it and walked faster. As the footsteps grew louder I walked faster but a strong hand caught my hand. I stopped immediately but didn't turn around scared to face the truth that burns through my skin.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

I turned around and responded, "What's my problem? What's your problem? Why did you leave?" I asked letting go of his hand.

"What-" he asked before understanding, "I told you it's not the best time to tell you. Now if you mind, your going to get sick in this rain." he grabbed my hand again put I pulled back.

"No!" I yelled at him, "No more excuses! I don't really care if I get sick in the rain!"

"Why are you stubborn!" he yelled at me, "Why can't you except the fact that I left and that I'm here right now."

"Because you broken my heart when you left." I yelled. He looked at me in shocked and I continued whispering, "You don't know how hurt I felt when you left with no goodbye."

"You have tons of friends I don't-"

"That's not what I meant." I whispered, cutting him off.

"Then what are you trying to say? Why did you even call me?" he asked.

"I know that your probably still angry at me but I just wanted to tell you something that has been lingering in my head for years." I looked at him, "And I don't care if it's too late… but I think you should know anyways."

When he didn't respond I continued, "Draco, I…I love you." I whispered looking straight into his eyes. He stood there shocked and all we could hear was the pitter patter of the rain on the ground.

"Why now?" he finally spoke.

"Your getting married." I simply said.

"But why didn't you tell me during the war?"

"I was confused." I told him before adding, "Besides with the war going I didn't know what to do. I never thought you would leave."

"So you'd think it was best to tell me before my wedding?" I looked down, ashamed. I knew he was right. "Did you ever think I would've felt the same way years ago?"

I looked at him in surprised, "You mean-"

"Yes, Hermione, I did." then he continued, "You want to know the reason why I left?" I nodded, "It's because I found out that the girl of my dreams is getting married to another man." he chuckled a bit, "Ironic, isn't? That whenever we fall in love with one another it's always too late."

I looked down, "I didn't call you here to change your mind about marrying Sofia. I just came here to tell you the truth." I looked up at him, "I didn't ask for anything more. I didn't ask for your love or your friendship because I know whatever we are, we can't be."

"So I guess this whole starting all over thing isn't going to work out." I nodded, "And I guess your not going to the wedding." I nodded again.

"So is this goodbye?" I asked.

"I guess it is." I nodded at him and turned around. Tears were still streaming as I walked away but I didn't dare look back at him. From afar I looked like a drenched and dumped cat, but I didn't care. This time I knew I was the one leaving him instead of vice versa. I knew in my heart we can never be and will never be friends nor anything more.

* * *

What do you think? **Please Review!!!!**


	16. Goodbye

**Chapter 16  
****Goodbye**

The next morning I woke up I felt miserable. Last night I cried all night until I fell asleep on my bed after my confession towards Draco. Worst of all, he was getting married today and I could help but feel remorse about my decision of staying away from each other's lives. I wanted to be a great friend and support him but I just couldn't take the hurt anymore I just have to leave this place. Hopefully, when I come back, everything will be back to the way they were.

I stood up from my bed and changed into running clothes. My flight was until the afternoon and it was way too early to get ready. Once I stepped out of my apartment I felt all the pressure and pain go through my mind each step I took, remembering horrible memories I never thought to think every again. Jogging helps keep me battle my problems I face and it also helps me feel stronger again.

While jogging, I was confronted with tons of newspapers stacked on news stands everywhere I go. I stopped by one and looked at the paper. On the front cover it read: _Fletcher and Malfoy Wedding Today; The Grandest Wedding of the Year!_ There was a picture of Draco and Sofia waving on the front page as well. I shook my head and dropped the newspaper and ran off ignoring the stands.

I was also interrupted by old schoolmates wondering why I was jogging when there was a wedding to go to. Apparently, they invited the whole 7th year class to come. I told them some lame excuse and left saying I was in a hurry. This was certainly not my day.

I ran, for what felt like hours, before I returned to my apartment. When I opened my door I spotted Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna waiting for me in dresses and suits.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprisingly. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost time for Draco's wedding and my flight, "Aren't you suppose to be at a wedding by now?"

Harry stood up and responded, "His wedding is not as important as our best friend leaving." I felt a tear in my eye and regretted leaving but I had to do it. Before I knew it Ginny came up to me and hugged me, rubbing my back.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay." she reassured.

"I know." I whispered and let her go before looking around at everyone with a sad smile, "You guys know I'll miss you so much, don't you?"

"Of course, we'll miss you too." Luna said coming up to me and hugged.

I looked at Ron, who hadn't said a word yet, sighed and hugged me. "Hopefully when you come back you wouldn't have another heartbreak." I giggled and nodded as he let go.

After a couple of minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go with bags packed. I looked around my apartment and sighed. I looked at my friends and smiled at them as we took one last group huge before Ginny, Luna and Ron left for the wedding. Which left Harry and I alone one last time as he brought me to the airport.

Once I stepped out of my apartment I locked it and gave the key to Harry, so he can deliver my things later on. He helped me carry my stuff towards his car once we stepped out of the building. It amazed me to find out that most of the wizarding world now has cars. After the war everything did seem to change everyone's point of view towards the muggle world.

When we began to drive off it became silent, except for the music coming from the radio. To calm the silence I began talking, "Do you know where Blaise is?" I asked. I haven't seen Blaise to say goodbye yet. I wonder if he doesn't want to see me at all?

"He's at the wedding right now, being Draco's best man, you know?" He said looking straight ahead, paying attention on the road.

"Right." I mumbled. Of course he has no time to say goodbye when his best friend is getting married.

"Your really going to leave all this behind because of one guy, aren't you?" He finally took his eyes off the road and looked at me. I stared back at him and nodded. I looked out the window and saw we already arrived at the airport and he cut off his engine.

He looked at me, "You don't have to do this, you know." I was going to responded, but he cut me off, "I know you think this is the best choice but what about us, your friends?" he sighed and continued, "He had his chance and he lost it, so I don't understand why you would leave for something so silly."

"Harry, I know you mean well, but I just need time and space by myself for a while. I'm of course going to keep contact with all of you so I don't understand what's so difficult about my departure?" He sighed and didn't say anything else, so I got out of the car and gathered my stuff from the trunk.

He helped me and closed the trunk as we stared at one another. I smiled at him and hugged him, "I know I said this a lot lately but I'm really going to miss you." I said letting go and saw him smile back.

"Before you go, Blaise told me to say goodbye." I rolled my eyes. It's so like Blaise to order someone else to do his biddings, "Also," Harry reached into his pocket and took out an envelope, "He wants to give you this." he handed me the envelope before he left.

I looked at the envelope then looked at him in question. He just shrugged and I nodded as we went our separate ways. A couple of steps I looked back and saw him inside the car waving to me before driving away. I looked at the envelope before placing it in my bag for later. Then I looked towards the airport and sighed as my destiny awaited me.

I walked past security and checking before I was seated by my gate waiting 'til it's time for boarding. With nothing to do I grabbed the envelope from my bag and began read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm awfully sorry to miss your departure, but seeing as my best friend is getting married I have to also be there for him. If only you chose a different date to leave, then I could have offered a proper goodbye. _

_Where to begin? Anyways, now that your leaving I just want to tell you something very important that you must know. Ginny and I have been planning, behind your back, Mission: Get Hermione and Draco back together._

Whoa, Get Hermione and Draco back together? Is this some joke? I kept reading just in case he was going to say, 'Ha-ha, I'm just kidding!'

_Yes, we did plan it, okay? _I groaned. _We planned it for weeks now. _For weeks?! _Do you remember the karaoke bar? Our plan. Remember the breakfast? I suggested it to Draco. Us getting back together? My plan. The only thing that didn't go according to plan was the grocery store, the invitation and of course Draco's occasional reappearance to your place. You could probably say that's faith! Believe it or not. _This can't be happening!

_We know you probably feel hurt right now knowing your friends did this to you, but we just didn't want our best friends going through pain. We know how much you love him despite your denials. So deal with it! _

_Now you know everything I just want to say that it was, of course, mission impossible seeing as it failed. Have fun in New York and stay away from heartbreaks. Also, don't forget to write to all of us or we will hunt you! _

_Take care,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_P.S. He never stopped loving you, you know._

I read the letter a couple of times before dropping the letter on my lap. They did all this for me? I thought. Sure I'm pretty upset that they planned this behind my back, but I kind of felt grateful. Without them, maybe Draco and I wouldn't have seen each other again. Without the plan, maybe I wouldn't have confessed my feelings towards him.

I read the last line of the letter all over again, not believing what is written right in front of me._ He never stopped loving you, you know. _Does that mean Draco still…I chuckled and shook my head. He possibly cant. He told me he doesn't right in front of my face. How could he possibly love me?

I must repress these feelings I had for him and move on, just like he had done with Sofia. Besides it was better off like that.

I looked at my watch and saw I only had thirty more minutes until boarding. Thirty more minutes until leaving all this behind…thirty more minutes…'til it ends.

With nothing to do, I grabbed my ipod from my bag and began to listen. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my chair listening to the song Say by John Mayer…

**Take all of your wasted honor  
****Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put them in quotations**

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say…

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say…

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this is kind of shorter than the rest of my chapters but I promise the next two, and the last two, will be a bit longer. Also, the next two will be in Draco's point of view. Please don't forget to **review**!!!!


	17. The Wedding

A/N: Now, I would like to say that this chapter and the next is in Draco's point of view.

**Chapter 17**

**The Wedding**

I walked back in forth in my room very frustrated. I stopped and looked at the letter again and closed my eyes. This can't be happening. This just can't! I re-read the letter thousands of the times already but I still can't believe it.

I had hired a investigator on the issue of my fiance, Sofia Fletcher. I didn't exactly believed Hermione, but I wanted to at the same time. Figuring it won't just do if I asked Sofia upfront so I decided to spy on her. I know this seems strange but I want to know if Sofia would be the perfect wife I assumed she would be months ago.

When I received this letter this morning I was nervous of the result. It was either I marry her or not, but now…what if I made a mistake?

I heard the sound of the door opening and turned around to see Blaise stepping in the room. "Hey." he said, "Are you ready?" he asked.

I stared at him through my mirror as I readjusted my tie. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or not. I mean Blaise is my best friend…well, he was suppose to be my best friend, but now….I don't know. I turned around and made up my mind, "I'm fine. Blaise…" I was cut off my a knock on the door.

"Come in." Blaise answered. The door swung opened and the wedding planner came in.

She stared at the both of us then stated, "We have exactly twenty minutes 'til show time, so I insist the both of you come down stairs immediately. Guests are arriving." she said then nodded before leaving in accomplishment.

Once the door closed shut Blaise looked at me and grinned, "Mate, just less than twenty minutes you will no longer become a bachelor, can you believe it?" I nodded and he turned around towards the door before stopping and looked at me, "Oh, we you going to say something before the planner came in?" he asked looking at me in concern.

"Um," I thought thoroughly before responding, "Can you please help her escort the guests to their seats?"

He nodded, "Anything for my mate." he said before patting on my shoulder and leaving the room. I looked at the closed door and sighed as I walked towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. I knew exactly where I was going and I know it was either I know now or never…this time I didn't want to make anymore mistakes.

I knocked on the door and opened it once I was granted inside. I stared inside the room and saw she was by herself. As I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, she began to talk, "Susie, do you think this dress looks fine to you?" she said before turning around and gasp when she spot me, "Draco!" she screamed trying to cover herself, "You know your not suppose to see me before the ceremony! It's bad luck!" I snorted and approached her grabbing her wrist as she tried to back away in fear.

"Tell me the truth Sofia, are you cheating on me?" her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, "Tell me!" I shook her in anger.

After she gained conscious she pulled her hand out of my grasp and looked at me, "How could you say such a thing, Draco?!" she yelled, "I would never do such a thing!"

"Then explain these pictures?!" I threw the pictures on the desk in front of me. She grabbed the pictures and scanned through them in disbelief. I watched her as her eyes widen and as she slowly look up at me in guilt.

"Draco…" she whispered trying to explain herself but hesitated on what to say.

"I'm calling off the wedding." I said firmly before turning back around and walked towards the door. I kind of hoped she would run after me and say it was nothing but she didn't. I was about to marry someone who wouldn't stand up for our love, but then I realized, 'was it really love?'

I shook my head as I walked down the hallway in search for Blaise, but fortunately the wedding planner was the first one I saw. Once I approached her she talked abruptly, "Mr. Malfoy, where have you been? You have five minutes before the wedding starts! Now go over to the altar and stay there. Don't forget-"

"The wedding has been cancelled." I said cutting her off.

"Wait, what?!" she shrieked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now can you please get out of my way?" I said but she didn't move. At that point I got very irritated, "Now." I said narrowing my eyes at her and she yelped and moved away instructing confused people to leave.

I left her and went in search for Blaise. I saw him at the front of the altar staring at me in confusion as most of the guest left getting the message. When I did move he walked down the aisle and came towards me.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask you girlfriend." I said irritated. It was silent for a while as I saw his face in shocked.

"So I reckon she told you?" he said rather calmly.

"No, I hired a detective." I said and he nodded in agreement. I stared at him in confusion, "Why are you so calm?"

He sighed and looked at me in concern, "I think it's about time you knew the truth."

"What truth?" I asked.

He looked around and said, "Follow me." I looked at him skeptical, was this some trick? When I didn't follow he chuckled and read my mind, "Don't worry I'm not going to murder you in the woods."

I followed him out of curiosity and realized we were heading towards Potter and Weasley. Now why the hell would they still be here? It's not like we're in good terms. I mean sure, Hermione and I were, but as far as I'm concerned they just ignore me. Better yet, why are we walking towards them in the first place. When we stopped right in front of the bunch, they looked at me in…glee? I shook the thought off and nodded and each of them in a sign of a greeting.

"Ginny, Harry and Ron," Blaise greeted, "I think it's time." Time for what? I thought.

"I believe you are right, Blaise." she said then looked at me, "Draco, if you mind, can you sit down." I raised my eyebrow at her, "We have something very important to tell you….regarding Hermione." At the mention of Hermione I obeyed and sat at the empty chair besides me.

"So what's going on?" I asked looking up at them. I saw them exchange glances at each other before looking at me. I heard Blaise sigh before he told me what was going on since a couple of months ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," I said staring at all of them in disbelief, but mostly looked at Blaise, "You planned this for over 3 months now?" he nodded at me. I looked around and they all nodded at me, "Does Hermione know?" I asked.

They all responded with yes or no at the same time and I didn't understand what they were saying as they started to argue, "Hey." I said trying to calm them down, but they didn't hear me so I raised my voice. As seconds passed by I looked at my watch and stood up on the table and yelled, "HEY!" At once they all looked at me; along with the people cleaning the mess around us, and everything was silent.

I got off the table and sat down on the chair once again looking at everyone for the answer. Ginny came sat next to me and sighed, "Apparently, I think she does know." she looked up at Blaise in question, "Which you need to explain to all of us." I looked at Blaise and he nodded before looking at Harry.

"Did you give Hermione that letter I told you to give?" Harry nodded, "That's how she knows."

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her how we've planned this all along and some other stuff that I would not like to mention." He said.

"Great!" Ginny complained, "Now she's never going to come back because now she'll HATE us!" she groaned and placed her head on her hands on the table. Harry came besides her and comforted her.

Blaise rolled his eyes and stated, "She's not going to hate us. In fact-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "What do you mean, 'she's never going to come back?" I asked looking at Blaise. When he didn't answer I saw Ginny's head raise up and she looked at me, "Where is she?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Might as well tell him," she stood up from her seat and came towards me, "She's gone."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She's going to America." Ron said finally said from behind with Luna.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Promotion and basically you." he said.

"I…" I looked at Blaise and he nodded. I couldn't believe I caused the reason why she left. Why didn't she even say goodbye to me? In fact, why didn't she tell me she was leaving at all? Then again…why would she? I told her I couldn't trust her and that I don't love her anymore. I looked at Harry and asked, "What time is her flight?"

"Three but-" I didn't hear what he said as I apparate to the airport. Well not exactly apparate there directly but close by. I started to run towards the entrance once I landed. I have exactly twenty minutes before her take-off. I know I can do this. She's not escaping from me again this time.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If you believe me or not, I had so much homework and I had finals after break. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter soon.


	18. The Catch

**Chapter 18**

**The Catch**

I began to walk through the entrance when I heard voices calling my name behind me. I didn't have to look back to see who was calling my name because I knew the voices of my best friend and Potter and Weasley. I stopped immediately and waited for them to catch up.

When I heard their footsteps stop besides me I turned around and looked at them, "What?" I asked irritated and looked at my watch, "Don't you know I have fifteen more minutes?"

"We know," Blaise said, "That's why we want to help you."

"What makes you think I need your help?"

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy." Ron said and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Look around, there are tons of security here." I in fact knew that; I was just thinking about a plan, "Your never going to pass them in less than fifteen minutes."

"Yeah besides, this airport is huge." Harry agreed. I hate to admit it but I agree with them. Never in my life would I agree with these two dung heads.

"So what are you insisting? That we distract them?" I looked at Blaise.

He responded, "That's exactly what were going to do." I didn't have any time to think as he started to run off. I looked at Harry and Ron and they just shrugged and ran after him and soon after I did too.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" I asked running up to Blaise and stopped him.

"Each one of us," he explained pointing towards Harry and Ron, "Are going to distract a section of securities and you," he said pointing towards me this time, "Will go through and stop the plane." I thought over the plan and thought this might work out.

"Okay," I said agreeing, "So, who's going to go first?" I looked at all three of them. None of them spoke as they looked around the airport trying to ignore my question. I rolled my eyes and stated, "You know if no one is going first then we need a plan B."

"Fine, I'll do it." I heard Blaise sigh. I grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, mate."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "but you owe me." he looked at Harry and Ron, "So which one of you will be the second?"

"I will." Harry said.

"So Weasley that makes you last," Ron nodded, "You do know you really have to distract them so Drake can get through right?"

"Yeah, I know, but this is for Hermione and no one else. Besides, I really owe her this much for being a jerk."

"Sure thing." Blaise murmured.

"I heard that." Ron narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well you were meant to." Blaise smirked and Ron started to turn a dark shade of red.

"Please, let's not fight now, okay? We only have ten minutes left, so lets get a move on!" Harry stated.

"Fine." Ron growled at him, "Why don't you show us how you handle things, Zabini?"

"My pleasure," Blaise said while unbuttoning his clothing.

We all stared at him in disgust, "Don't tell me your going to run around naked."

He chuckled, "How else am I gonna distract them? Besides, might as well entertain the ladies." he smirked, "Now, if I were you guys," he said pointing at us, "I would start running…unless you want to see me strip?" he smirked.

I looked at him disgusted and Harry, Ron and I started to run towards the first check point. When we heard the shouting and whistling of the security we ran faster; shoving and pushing people out of our way. From the background I heard gasps and screaming from the opposite side, where I heard Blaise's voice, and I smirked at the victory of step one.

I looked at Harry and saw him smirk at me, "My turn." he said running towards the closest security and grabbed the security's hat. I cracked up when I saw the wig flying out of the hat that Harry took and the security guard's face. I was gonna grab the wig off the floor and run along like Harry, but Ron pulled me back to reality and we started to run some more. I looked around and saw the Departure and Arrival board and stopped immediately. I didn't exactly know where she was going except the time. I saw Ron from afar running. He probably noticed I stopped as he looked back at me and he stopped. He rolled his eyes and ran back to me, "What the hell are you standing there for? You have five minutes!" he yelled.

"I know! It's just…where exactly is she going?" I asked.

"New York!" he yelled and I nodded as we began to ran again. I have no idea why I never asked in the first place but with the time running by so quickly and Ron's turn coming up…I just need to know, if ever I couldn't catch her. But I wouldn't let that get to me.

I saw him stop as we neared a group of security guards. A HUGE group of security. I looked at him as he looked at me. I don't know exactly what he would do so I could go through but with a single look he nodded. This was going to be tough. Before we realized it an intercom came above us, "Now boarding flight AL09 to New York."

"Now what?!" I practically screamed at him in frustration.

"I'm thinking!"

"Well that's new!"

"Hey!" He narrowed his eyes, "Just because I know my best friend and ex-fiance loves you doesn't mean I won't punch you right. Here. Right. Now." he gritted his teeth.

"Okay, okay fine!" I said desperate looking at the digital clock hanging above us, "Just get me through!"

"I'm going to regret this." I heard him murmur then he glared at me, "You owe me, Malfoy." He walked off, with out my reply, towards the security guards. Before I knew it I saw him take out his wand and simply swished his hand. I didn't see what he did but once he stopped right in front of them he opened up his jacket. I looked at him confused but then I saw the guards reactions as he ran towards my way. As he ran I saw behind his open jacket was a vest and something attached to it. When he got closer I heard a ticking coming from him, "If I were you Malfoy I would get a move on!" before I could even think I started to run towards the gate.

I have no idea what Ron did, as long as I get to the gate on time. Checking my watch again I saw I had one more minute, so I sprinted towards the approaching gate. I ran towards the closing door, "Wait!" I screamed at the stewardess as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry, but the plane just left a minute ago." she gave me sympathy smile. I looked out the window, and there it was; the plane soaring into the sky with the person I loved the most….once again. I slumped down on the chair and closed my eyes. Once again I ruined everything between Hermione and I.

I heard footsteps behind me and sighed. Blaise must've got through security. I thought as I re-opened my eyes.

"Draco?"

I stood up from my seat and turned around.

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Yep I've left a cliffy. Hopefully I can update sooner so please be patient and review! Please!**


	19. You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 19. I was planning to put this as my last chapter but I decided against it. Probably the next would be the last of this story. You may like this chapter or you may not but that is your opinion to decide. I was really hoping reviews but I guess I don't really care now because this is MY story and this was just for me. So review or not I just hope you read it.**

**Chapter 19  
****You Have Got to Be Kidding Me?!**

Previously:

"_I'm sorry, but the plane just left a minute ago." she gave me sympathy smile. I looked out the window, and there it was; the plane soaring into the sky with the person I loved the most….once again. I slumped down on the chair and closed my eyes. Once again I ruined everything between Hermione and I. _

_I heard footsteps behind me and sighed. Blaise must've got through security. I thought as I re-opened my eyes. _

"_Draco?" _

_I stood up from my seat and turned around._

______________________________________________________________________________________

As I turned around my eye widen immediately. There she was clutching her bag with a shocked expression on her face. I couldn't believe she's still here right in front of me!

"What are you doing here?" I asked enthusiastically.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'" she raised her eyebrow, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding?"

"I did but it's been cancelled." I said in confusion.

"Cancelled? Why?" She asked in surprise.

"What do you mean 'why'?" I asked walk towards her but I stopped as she stepped back. You'd think she would be happy that I cancelled the wedding all for her. "Didn't you want me to break up with Sofia?"

She sighed and walked towards me placing her bags next to a nearby chair, "That's not my intentions. All I said was that I wished you happiness."

"Wait," I still looked at her in surprise, "Aren't you happy I'm here?"

"Draco…" she said softly.

I shook my head and asked, "Why didn't you get on that plane?"

"I…" she hesitated then with a sigh she sat down on the chair I once occupied.

"Had second thoughts?" I asked hopefully sitting next to her.

She didn't look my way but answered anyways, "No…I actually didn't hear the announcement with my ipod on."

My hopes fell, "So you were still planning on going?"

Finally after a while she looked at me, "Draco, it's not like some fairy tale in which I hope that you forget that evil witch and come after me." then she stopped as she murmured "Well, you did come after me…but still! What if I didn't miss the plane? Have you ever thought that you wouldn't catch me in time and then wouldn't be happily ever after?" she looked straight at me with wonder.

I don't know what I would do if I did missed her. What will happen to me? Will I find someone else and forget about her? Would I marry someone I don't love because I just needed to be with somebody or will I weep and dream of being with Hermione? "What are you implying?"

She looked down at the floor and replied, "I've thought about what you said earlier, that we don't know each other any more and how I said that whatever we are will never be." Then she looked up at me, "Draco, maybe…" she hesitated, "Maybe this isn't what we wanted all along…" she smiled a bit at me but I knew it was anything but happy, "I mean we couldn't be friends before but maybe…"

"No" I said firmly. I knew what she was trying to say. She wanted to be friends all over again. Sorry…but I'm sick and tired just being her friends. Can't she realize that?

"What?" she asked offended

"I said no." I looked straight into her eyes taking her hands in mine, "I don't want to lose you out of my life again."

"But I'm not leaving you…we'll still be fri-" she said taking her hand out of mine. I just hate _that_ word coming out of her mouth.

"Hermione, are you that stubborn?!" I yelled as I stood up from my seat, "I don't want to be your friend!" Hermione looked at me in shock. That look hit me in the heart, so I continued with a soft tone, "I want to be your boyfriend, your fiance, your husband, the father of your children and the love of your life forever." From behind I heard the stewardesses chant an 'aw', "I don't want to be just friends….all these years I've been trying to block you out of my head because I know that your happy with somebody else, but when I found out what happened to you and Ron….I…" I don't know how to describe how I feel right now. All I've ever wanted to do was to tell her how I really felt about her all these years, "You've been stuck on my mind twenty-four seven. I can't bear to see you with another man again. Hermione, I love you." I finally admitted.

She didn't say anything for while and stared at me as if she's searching for something. Finally with a sigh she responded, "Draco…what if this doesn't work out? Just like our supposedly 'friendship'."

"We'll make this work out." I said instantly grabbing her hands this time she didn't take it away.

"I don't know…" she softly said looking away.

I asked, "Hermione do you trust me?"

She snorted, "I would have trusted you days ago until your sudden burst at your office."

"You had to know that before I even knew you had the same feelings as I; that I was in love with Sofia and I wanted it to work out." That was true. I wanted to at least have somebody before I died and the fact was I did fell in love with Sofia…until Hermione came back into my life again.

"But that day really hurt me." she looked at me with hurt eyes, "I thought, out of all the people, that you would believe me."

"I know that's why I want to start over."

She snorted once again, "Yeah, like that went well before."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "What _did _work out between the two of us?"

She smiled at me and answered, "The fact that we've been through heaven and hell?"

"How did we get there?" I raised my eyebrows. Finally I got her to smile.

"Well hell…since I got to meet your nasty 'fiance' and my coupling with your best friend."

I nodded, "Agree and heaven?"

"That fact that fate secretly managed to bring the two of us together again and you being here." She smiled.

I smiled back at her, "Really? You want to know what's my heaven?" I asked grinning, "That you would just answer me already."

"I don't think so." she shook her head.

"What!" I exclaimed in shock letting go of her hands.

She bit her lip, "Well…"

I stood up in front of her, "You just said that you are happy fate brought us back together! What else do you want me to do?" After all the things I've been through just for her, she still wouldn't budge in?! So I asked her, "You want me to serenade you? Take you out on a date? Buy you jewelry?"

"That would be nice…" she smiled up at me.

"Are you kidding?!" I whined. She has got to be kidding me?!

"Nope." she smiled getting up.

"But I already know you love me!" I complained.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes at me, "Just because I said I love you didn't necessarily mean that I won't leave…"

"Okay! Okay, fine! I'll take you out on a date." I'm not losing this chance for her to leave me again and date someone else. If this kills me doing this, at least I tried.

"Great!" she smiled getting her stuff, "I'll be ready at seven, see your later." she came towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

I was in awe that I almost missed what she said, "Wait! You mean tonight?!"

"What other nights am I talking about?" She smiled up at me, "Oh and by the way," she said starting to walk off, "If I don't like the date then…we call this quits" she grinned before turning around and walked her merry way to the exit.

I sat back down and closed my eyes and moaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

"So I see everything went well."

I turned around to find Blaise standing behind me, "Define well." I sighed.

"Well you did stop the plane and she actually talked to you, isn't that well?" He said sitting next to me.

"Correction, she missed her plane and she _had_ to talk to me."

Blaise turned around and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "But I just saw her walk away smiling? Don't tell me that isn't something?"

"It is but the only way I can have her is to date her…tonight."

"That's not bad."

I looked at Blaise, "She also said that if she didn't like the date she's not going to answer me, how is that good?"

He looked outside the window then at me, "You have to give her credit…I mean after what you said to her those day ago…she really needs to know that your not playing around with her."

"But I'm not! Besides, I didn't mean to say those things to her…it just slipped out."

"Hermione is a special girl. She deserves better."

"I know that…it's just what if she doesn't like our date?" I asked him.

"She will, okay." Blaise stood up and crossed his arms, "Now why don't you go home and get ready."

I closed my eyes and gave up, "Fine." I stood up from my seat and started to walk off but stopped and turned around, "You know mate, I've never really told you this but I'm really glad you did this for me."

Blaise stood next to me and patted my shoulder before we started to walk off together, "Your welcome, but I didn't just do this for you I did it for the both of you. Hermione is someone special in my life and I just want what's best for her."

"You still didn't tell me how your guys dated." I looked over at him.

He grinned and shook his head, "Well…we can save that for another day." I don't know if I actually do want to know but he's right we can save that for another day. Right now, I have to worry about my date with Hermione. Who would have thought after all these years that I, Draco Malfoy, would date Hermione Granger right on my wedding day?

With the thought of that I chuckled. Blaise not missing anything looked at me strangely, "You alright mate?" I nodded. I'm better than alright.


	20. Happily Ever After?

**A/N: So ladies and gentlemen, this will be the final chapter of Say. I am proudly satisfy to say I've finally completed a story that is more than one chapter. I may start a new story, but not any time soon. So I thank all of you who've been patient with my updates and I hope you keep supporting my stories. **

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapter 20  
****Happily Ever After?**

**(Draco's P.O.V)**

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection with nervous eyes. This was suppose to be a happy day but then again being in this situation is exceptional. Finally after a long time, this time has come, but then how could I be very nervous? I heard the sound of a door click behind me and saw Blaise walking into the room, smiling none of the less, "Are you nervous mate?"

I sighed and walked to the closet to grab my tie, "Who wouldn't be?" I wrapped the tie around my neck and adjusted it, "Especially, impressing her."

"Don't worry you'll be fine." he patted my shoulder, "We've gone over this thousand of times already."

I looked at him in disbelief, "What if…" I paused, "What if she says no." I whispered.

Now it was his turn to look at me in disbelief, "Now why would she say no?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "I don't know….maybe…" I pondered to think before gasping, "maybe because she hates me?!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Why would she hate you?" he rose his eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Be reasonable! Your just nervous!" he said shaking his head.

"You'd think after doing this already I wouldn't be, but I can't stop being nervous!" I fidgeted with the button of my cuff.

"You'll be fine!" he argued pulling away my hand from my wrist, "Besides she's special! Of course you'd be nervous about this!"

"Blaise, I can't do this." I raised my hands defeat.

"Yes, you can!" He argued.

Before I could respond, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Blaise as he blew some air out and answered, "Come in!"

The door squeaked open and out came Harry with a confused expression, "Hey." he said in an unsure way.

"Hey." I said calming myself down. It's the last thing I want. To have Pothead seeing me like this, weak.

"You're nervous?" He asked closing the door very slowly.

"Yes." I admitted in defeat.

I saw him raise his eyebrow at me then at Blaise before smirking, "Wow, I thought by now you'd be alright with this."

"How would I be fine with this?!" I cracked.

"Draco, you've been planning this for months! Don't tell me your just going to back out now." The smirk was gone but the amusement of his eyes weren't, "She's counting on you to be there!"

"I know that Potter!" We heard another knock on the door and yelled at it, "What?!"

The door revealed Weasley with a scared look on his face, "Um…can I come in?" he said looking at Harry.

"Fine!" I yelled walking to the nearest chair and sat down to calm myself down.

Once Weasley closed the door, he walked over to Harry and whispered, "Jeeze, what has gotten up Malfoy's arse lately?"

"I heard that!" I yelled from my chair an looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes. I need them out so I could just recollect my thought before all this.

With an understanding look, he looked at Weasel and Potter, "Ron, Harry can you please tell Ginny we'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Fine." Ron grumbled getting out.

Harry was close to shutting the door when he looked at me, "Just so you know…Hermione is feeling the same way right now."

My anger cooled down a bit as I looked up in eager, "She is?"

He nodded, "Yep." Then he said, "But remember as soon as this thing is all over….all you have to worry about is the fun part." He smiled then closed the door.

Blaise sighed looking at the once opened door, "Ugh, I hate when he's right." then he looked at me, "Though he is right, you do have to be down right about now. People are waiting for you downstairs."

I sighed standing up, "I told her I wanted something small with you, the Weasleys, Potter and her father….but nooo…she had to have everybody from the wizarding world come." I reasoned without any thought.

"I'm sure she didn't invite the whole wizarding world." he rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen the list?!" I complained.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, but so what if there are going to be tons of people down there. So what if people will be watching your every move, but what does it matter as long as your finally with her, happy. She's going to be in front of all those people she loves…this is a special day for the both of you so…I insist you just get this over with."

Blaise is right, Hermione does deserve the best and as long as we're finally happy together everything will be alright. "Your right, she's going to be waiting for me and I've wanted this for a long time." I smiled for the first time this morning, "I can do this."

"Great." he said getting up, "Well…I better be heading downstairs. You sure you'll be okay?" he asked unsure as if I would breakdown any minute again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered truthfully.

He looked at me for a while before smiling, "Good because I don't want to come back up here and drag you downstairs by force."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be down in a minute, just go downstairs already." I pointed towards the door.

"Right, I'll go." he said walking out the door which left me by myself. I looked on the wall clock and saw it was show time. Any time now, Hermione will be walking downstairs waiting for me…with her gracious smile. With that I smiled as I put on my tux and walked out the door.

"I can do this."

____________________________________________________

**(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

Oh my god! I can't believe this is actually happening to me! I stared at myself on the mirror and saw somebody different, beautiful. Ginny had helped me with my dress, hair and make-up. I couldn't ask for anyone else for help as she was the one who set up the plan to bring Draco and I together. I couldn't be more grateful to have such a friend like her. I smiled at the full length mirror as I stared at my complexion, the dress was way expensive for my taste but everything turned out fine. Ginny was right it does fit me perfectly like a glove.

I heard the door open and turned around to see Ginny, "Hey." she said looking at me and smiled, "How's it going?"

I smiled slightly and responded, "I'm a nervous wreck."

She shook her head and sat next to me and hugged me tightly, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." she smiled through the mirror and I smiled back.

"Am I really ready for this?" I looked at her uncertain, "I mean isn't this going too fast?"

"Hermione, we all know you've been ready for ages." she suddenly giggled, "Besides, Draco is feeling the same way."

"Really?" I looked at her hopefully.

She nodded, "And I think this will help you relieve your stress" she took out a long velvet box from her bag and handed it to me. I looked at it in suspicion before taking it and opening it. I gasp as I saw what was inside then looked back up at Ginny.

"How did you find this?" I asked.

"I was looking around your stuff one day and saw this." I looked at her strangely. Why was she looking through my stuff? With that single look she answered, "Remember when you asked me to help you clean your old stuff?" I nodded slowly, "I found it laying around…" I raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, "Okay fine, I saw it on top of a bunch of piles of paper."

"But how could you know this is special to me?"

"Blaise told me Draco gave you this rose at the ball."

"He saw that?" I looked at her guilty.

She looked at my expression, "Yeah don't worry about it, Blaise gotten over that a while ago."

"I guess…but how did you know this was worth something before Blaise told you?"

"When you went out, Blaise came in and helped me re-arranged the stuff."

"Ahh." I understood and smiled at her, "Thank you so much for this." I hugged her and took out the rose and placed it inside along with my bouquet. I stood up from the vanity and stared at myself at the full length mirror, "Can you believe this is actually happening to me, Ginny?" I smiled in sigh as I held the flowers.

She came next to me and squeezed my shoulders, "I really can't. If years and years ago somebody would have told me that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are going to get married today, I wouldn't believe them." She shook her head in disbelief and I just smiled at her.

I remember a couple years ago when I first saw Draco after years of being gone from my life. If it weren't for Ginny and Blaise for secretly planning their scheme to get us back together, I wouldn't have known what will happen to me. Would Draco marry Sofia? Will I become single and own a dozen kittens?

Then again I thought about that day I was going to leave Britain and all my problems behind. What would have happened if Draco never chased after me? Or what would have happened when I didn't miss my plane and lived in New York? All these thoughts lingered in my head after a while. People would have thought I would have left these thoughts behind and move on with what I have, but I just can't. This felt like some sort of fairy tale and in any moment everything will disappear and a big banner will pop out spelling out, 'Just Joking!'

I don't know if it's cold feet or the fact that in any moment my life, everything will change again. I guess I'm just trying to say is I don't want to be hurt again.

I looked at Ginny as she looked back at me, "Are you ready to go down?" she asked. I stared at the mirror for a moment and thought, do I really want to do this?

I looked around my room and waited for a banner to pop out, but then I saw it. A picture of Draco and I by my bed side. I walked up to it and held it in my hands and stared at it. The picture was taken place at Ron and Luna's wedding at their reception. It showed a picture of us being happy together and then it all made sense. It was like the pieces of an unsolved puzzle that had suddenly fit in with the rest and everything began to come so clear.

The fact that we're happy made me realize that whatever will happen, nothing will get in the way of our love and everything will be alright. I smiled as I placed the picture back down and looked at Ginny and nodded. I'm definitely ready.

______________________________________________________

I walked down the stairs and saw the French doors of the Malfoy manor were open with tons of people waiting for me. I saw at the end of the stairs was my dad. I smiled as I reached the end of the never ending stairs and hugged him, "I'm glad you made it!" I grinned at him as tears ran down my eyes.

As I let go he smiled down at me and chuckled and wiped away my tears, "Of course I'd be here. What father would miss their own daughter's wedding?" I smiled. After Ron and I got married and mom's death, my dad left the country and moved to Australia and started over. There he met Lynn. At first I wasn't very comfortable with it, but when I noticed they were so much in love I pushed that thought out of my mind and accepted the changes I saw.

"I wasn't sure you wanted to come back knowing your daughter is getting married again." I looked at him in guilt.

"Especially when she didn't tell you she got divorced." he raised his eyebrow at me in amusement, "Sweetie, you don't have to tell me everything as long as you don't go to prison and ask me for bail." he joked.

" I know, but I feel so guilty for not telling you ahead of time, especially when Lynn is pregnant."

"Don't worry about Lynn, she's perfectly fine." he squeezed me shoulder and smiled down at me, "Right now, the only thing you have to worry about is how your fiance is waiting for you outside that door and is probably worrying to death thinking you ditch him by now." I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. He's right. Right now I only have to worry about my wedding.

"Thanks dad." I hugged him close to me. This would be the last hug I'll receive from him for a while since he'll be leaving tomorrow morning with Lynn. After this day he'll be taking care of his new family. I smiled slightly at that thought and remember those days when my mom and dad spent all those days together being so happy without a care in the world, but all along they knew she had cancer and never told me. I wished I could have done something about it and brought her back alive, but I've learned that lesson you can never change the past.

Noticing my expression, he frowned down at me and sighed, "Hermione, just know your mother would have wished she'd be her, despite this being you second, but you have to realize that we have to move on, right?" I looked down at the floor but he lifted my chin back up, "She wouldn't want to rain on your parade."

"I know it's just that I really wished she would be here and we'd be a happy family again."

"Honey, we're still a happy family despite her not being her." he stared at me with serious eyes, "You know that she will always be in our hearts." I nodded, "Now how about that wedding?" he pointed towards the door. I looked outside the opened door and saw everybody there waiting for me to step out. As I scanned through the crowds I saw Draco waiting for me at the front, fidgeting.

I looked back at my dad and smiled up at him, "Your right, I think Draco can't stand it much longer anymore." At that we laughed in unison.

Once we stopped we walked in front of the entry way and he looked at me with a smile, "So let's not keep him waiting any longer."

I nodded and looked at the wedding planner with a slight nod as she signaled the maestro. With that, music began to fill my ears of the traditional, "Here comes the bride." I looked ahead of me and saw Draco's expression turned from a nervous wreck into a pleasant and bright smile, and I smiled back at him as I began my march with my father. I looked around me and saw all of my guests smiling back at me. When I finally reached the front I saw Ginny and Luna at my side of the altar and at the other was Harry and Ron. Next to them I grinned at Draco, who in return smiled back at me.

Once my father and I were right in front of Draco, we stopped and I turned to him and hugged him as he let go of my hand and sent off to sit down leaving just me and Draco standing up. I turned towards Draco as he took my hands in his once the priest recited the wedding vows. This was truly it, I, Hermione Granger, am getting married to Draco Malfoy.

__________________________________________________

I looked around the room and saw my friends and old classmates dancing around us. The wedding had finally ended two hours before when the sun was setting, and now most of our guests had vanished leaving a couple of happy couples dancing on the luminous dance floor of light filled lanterns. I looked around in awe as I examined the majestic decorations surrounding the Malfoy garden. Ginny certainly has excellent taste.

I looked around for Ginny and saw her dancing with an ecstatic Harry. Once I grabbed her attention, she smiled back at me then went back to concentrating dancing with Harry. I looked around the room and spotted Ron dancing with a pregnant Luna and smiled to myself as I realized how everything went so well with those two. Years and years ago I wouldn't have figured that they would've been together and be so happy. Then I kept scanning the room and spotted Blaise talking to, who would have guessed, Rick. I smirked and raised my eyebrow at the two of them in confusion, but they shrugged and went back to their conversation.

Finally, I stared up to the man who held my arms and grinned. He looked down at me with raised brows, "What's the matter, love?" he asked brushing one loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I said placing my head back onto his shoulder, "I'm just happy." I whispered. And for the first time in many years, this was the first time I've been the most happy. After struggling to save the world and fighting behind my close and stubborn mind, I'm finally satisfied to say I love my life right now.

I felt him smile through my hair as he kissed it, "I'm happy too."

I raised my head up and looked at him in confusion when he stopped dancing. I was about to complain but he raised one finger onto my lips and shhed me. With that I looked at him with much more uncertainty, but then he leaned down and then I knew. As he leaned down, I leaned forward for a passionate kiss that I had lingered all night after the ceremony.

Once we finished I stared up at his dazzling silver eyes and admitted the words I'm able to say for the rest of my life, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He smiled at me and responded, "I love you too Hermione Malfoy." I grinned at the thought of finally being a Malfoy. I guess there is a "happily ever after" after all.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N****: If your still confused about the rose thing, go back and re-read chapter 9. Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story since day one and I ask kindly for reviews.**


End file.
